Entre el Alfa y la Pared
by Chiru Less
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri es un estudiante promedio que vive una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, salvo una vez al año...cuando su condición de Omega se presenta y hace lo imposible para sobrellevar lo que él considera un infierno...El cual se complica aún más con la llegada de cierto patinador ruso al hotel que dirige su familia, cambiando su vida para siempre. Omegaverse, Victuuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!Aqui yo otra vez, infestando el fandom de YOI...les traigo algo mas por aqui:**

Esta historia ficticia transcurre dentro del universo del **Omegaverse**. Para resumir y no ser densa con explicaciones para quien no tiene idea de que es, es un género de novelas que ha ido ganando exito y seguidores dentro del yaoi. **¿En que consiste?** Primero surgió como una idea de hombres lobo o cambiaformas pero ahora se ha generalizado y podemos encontrarlos en todas las versiones.

Básicamente existen tres géneros de personas: **Alfa** , el macho dominante capaz de reproducirse, quien puede detectar a su "presa" por un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado y quien generalmente "entra en celo" cuando un Omega lo hace, ademas de poseer otras caracteristicas que los hacen unicos y que ya iremos viendo más adelante; el **Omega** , un ser bendecido (?) único y valioso dentro de la sociedad capaz de reproducirse, esto es...mpreg. Si, tiene un periodo de celo, que puede ser una o dos veces por año en el cual puede procrear solo estando con un Alfa. Y el **Beta** , que vendrian a ser los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, y tienen la libre eleccion de poder formar parejas con quienes les plazcan.

 **Bueno...eso. Cualquier duda me avisan! Intentaremos aplicar esto al mundo de YOI, a ver que tal nos va.**

 **Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la genial Kubo. Solo escribo por diversion.**

* * *

\- Yuuri...¡Yuuri!

Oyó como Minako sensei golpeaba su puerta insistentemente; se ocultó todavía más con las sábanas, hecho un ovillo en su cama. Si la puerta no tuviese una vuelta de llave y el seguro, estaba seguro de que la mujer la hubiese tirado abajo de una patada. Mientras escuchaba como farfullaba detrás de la madera, entreabrió los ojos, sólo un ía distinguir algo de claridad en su cuarto a través de la tela; era de día, ya había amanecido.

Pero en su mente estaba todo negro, sombrío. Oscuro.

Katsuki Yuuri era un estudiante universitario promedio; nunca se había destacado, pero tenía buenas calificaciones y no se habìa atrasado en su carrera, pese a que se las había tenido que ingeniar para estudiar y ayudar a su familia con el negocio, un pequeño pero cómodo y rentable hotel de aguas termales.

Llevaba una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona especialmente segura, al contrario...Pichit, su mejor amigo, siempre reía y se burlaba de su carencia total de seguridad personal y autoestima, lo que lo llevaba a aislarse un poco de los demás. Su vida se limitaba a estudiar, atender en el hotel y, de vez en cuando, salir con Pichit o algún otro amigo de la universidad.

Y a sufrir colapsos emocionales, como el que estaba atravesando.

\- Yuuri, vamos...sal de ahí.- el aludido se revolvió, cambiando de posición.

No querìa salir de su cama, de su habitación, de su casa. No querìa ver a nadie, no querìa que nadie le hablase. Se sentía diferente, aislado, marcado. Sabía que, aunque nada de lo nefasto que le esperaba en esa época del año había sucedido aún, sería el mismo infierno doloroso y vergonzoso de todos los años.

Y ya se deprimía y asustaba por anticipado. Días, quizás semanas antes, no lo sabìa bien.

Y es que Yuuri, además de ser un estudiante promedio sin mayores pasatiempos, también era un omega.

Resopló, soltando un quejido de frustración. Y es que todos los años le sucedía lo mismo. Tenía una vida normal, o por lo menos él lo aparentaba y los demás lo hacìan. Todos tenían conocimiento de su condición, su familia, los vecinos, e incluso estaba seguro que media ciudad lo sabìa, porque hasta donde él entendía, ser un omega era algo raro, valioso, pocas veces hallado. Por lo menos, en los casi 10 años que hacía conocía lo horroroso de su condición, nunca se habìa topado con alguien como él. Jamás habìa podido compartir el espanto que era saber que la gente - sobre todo los Alfa que lo rodeaban- que lo saludaba, platicaba y compartìa momentos con él día a día en realidad estaban a la espera, al acecho, de que llegado el momento, Yuuri los...eligiera. O quizás no, sòlo aguardaban el momento del año, el único momento en el que no se animaba siquiera a asomar la nariz por la puerta de su habitación, en el que entraba en celo.

El sólo pensarlo le contraìa el estómago de los nervios.

Por supuesto, su inseguridad personal constante sumada al hecho de que no tenía la confianza suficiente para con nadie, sin contar con que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podía suceder si...bien, si, todos esos factores lo habìan mantenido virgen e intacto durante todos esos años, hecho que consideraba un verdadero logro, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que lo habían acorralado sin ser su período de celo, o el sinfín de Alfas a los cuales su padre había tenido que espantar del hotel, casi a punta de pistola.

Y lo sentía. Siempre llegaba más o menos en la misma época, cuando comenzaba a instalarse de manera definitiva aquel calor pegajoso que anunciaba la llegada del verano. Gracias al cielo siempre había coincidido con un período en el cual no cursaba nunca, y no sabía si se debía a una coincidencia extraordinaria o simplemente a su instinto tomando el control en la época más favorable del año para la reproducción…

La palabra lo puso peor.

No sabía exactamente qué sentía en esos momentos; más que algo físico era psicológico; sentía ansiedad, le estaba costando conciliar el sueño más de lo habitual, y estaba comiendo demasiado sin engordar un sólo gramo. Quizás aún faltaban semanas para entrar en celo, pero se habìa percatado de que lo notaba cada vez con mayor antelación, como si su organismo detectara hasta el cambio más sutil…

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta que hizo temblar sus goznes lo sobresaltó.

\- Abre ahora mismo, Yuuri. Sabes que aún no pasa nada.

La voz de la mujer se suavizó en la última frase. Minako, docente de Bellas Artes y profesora particular de ballet, a quien Yuuri conocía desde su más tierna infancia y con la que habìa entablado una amistad entrañable - pese a que seguía tratándola con el respeto de siempre- , sabìa lo que Yuuri sufría años tras año; incluso el castaño creía que ella lo habìa visto en esa situación tan espantosa una vez, en la cual, creyendo que aún faltaban días, el celo lo había sorprendido en su departamento. No recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

El hecho de no satisfacer las necesidades que aquel período le imponía lo llevaba a un estado de malestar increíble. La necesidad se convertía en ansiedad, y luego en dolor. Al pasar las horas siempre le habìa costado respirar, comenzaba a sudar profusamente y sentía que todo le dolía, que la piel le quemaba y un leve entumecimiento mental se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Y lo peor es que duraba días, y año tras año duraba más, como una amenaza palpable que le metía cada vez más presión.

En el silencio que siguió a las palabras de su amiga, el estómago de Yuuri se quejó audiblemente. Estaba muerto de hambre, como le sucedìa todos los benditos días. Recordaba haber comido demasiado la noche anterior antes de encerrarse raudamente en su reducto, pero hoy, otra vez y a las pocas horas, sentía como si hiciera días que no probaba bocado.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad, sintiéndose derrotado y ofuscado. Manoteó los lentes desde su mesita de noche, y comprobó la hora. Las 9:15 de la mañana. ¿Es que acaso Minako no tenía otra cosa que hacer que interrumpir su sufrimiento?

\- Minako sensei.- se acomodó los lentes al abrir la puerta y descubrir a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos detrás. Su expresión se suavizó al verlo, lo que le indicó a Yuuri que su aspecto era lamentable.

\- Yuuri. Creo que deberías salir de aquí, aunque sea pasear por la casa…

\- Ayer lo hice.

\- Y hoy también lo harás.

\- Pero…

\- Sabes que aún no es el momento. Yo lo sé.- Minako era una beta. Yuuri hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por ser como ella. No sufrìa celos, no se sentía atraída a ellos y podía pasear libremente sin ninguna preocupación. Pero tenía olfato, y podía sentir, a metros de distancia, cuando al muchacho le faltaban apenas unos días para tener que encerrarse de manera obligatoria.- Vamos a desayunar.

\- Está bien.

* * *

\- ¡Yuuri!.- su madre le saludó, feliz de verlo. Parecía también aliviada de que Minako sensei hubiese logrado sacarlo de su habitación.- ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

\- Yo...bien, mamá.- se sintió avergonzado en cuanto se sentó en la mesa. Miraba insistentemente su plato vacío porque sabía que su padre y hermana lo estudiaban con la mirada en busca de alguna reacción adversa.- ¡Estoy bien, ya podemos dejar las miradas! Ah...yo...lo siento, no quería…

\- Está bien, Yuuri. Disculpanos a nosotros.- su padre siguió leyendo el diario como si nada hubiese pasado luego de brindarle una sonrisa contenedora.

Se encogió un poco más, sintiendo la mano de Minako acariciándole la espalda. Esa era otra de las incomodidad que sufría: cambiaba de humor en forma explosiva, en cualquier momento y ante cualquier situación, y a veces no precisamente para bien. Realmente odiaba aquello…

\- La ubicación parece ser secreta por ahora, no es así Tadako- san?

\- Si, y es un secreto muy bien guardado por cierto, Fushimi- kun. La estadía de los mejores patinadores del mundo es aún un misterio. Según fuentes oficiales…

Desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor. Sus ojos observaron con interés la noticia que estaban pasando. Pronto, cerca de su ciudad, se viviría un certamen regional de patinaje, algo prácticamente nunca visto en un sector del país como aquel. Según lo que se decía era para fomentar el turismo, pero…

No supo por qué, ver la noticia le revolvió el estómago. Esperaba que no fuese otros síntoma más del celo, por favor…

* * *

 **Ok, si cortito y aburrido xD es una Intro mas que nada, y ya sabemos para que lado viene la mano! Espero les haya gustado, haganmelo saber!**

 **Si, ya se, tengo problemitas con el omegaverse *le tiran piedras* sepan disculpar mi mente perversa *.***

 **Nos leemos prontito!**

 **Chiru**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas!**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus follows! Realmente me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de continuar con la historia!**

 **No pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero se lo han ganado (¿?)**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Sentía un calor incontrolable en todo el cuerpo, sobre toda su piel, sofocante. Incluso notaba que le estaba costando respirar, y no sabía bien si esa sofocación tan repentina se debía al ardor que estaba experimentando su organismo, o porque tenía el rostro parcialmente aplastado, enterrado en una almohada.

La cual le ayudaba a aplacar sus balbuceos incoherentes y sus quejidos lastimeros.

Yuuri nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan expuesto, tan...tan bien. Sólo había experimentado el dolor, la desesperación y la necesidad creciente y no satisfecha del celo cuando llegaba el momento y se encerraba a sufrir en soledad. Ahora, que no podía definir bien en qué momento esa situación había cambiado, podía decir que no se arrepentía del cambio. Haberle hecho caso a su instinto había sido…

\- Ah...ahí, por favor…

No pudo evitar gemir alto y balbucear palabras de súplica; había tenido que desenterrar su rostro porque la falta de aire le estaba nublando aún más el juicio ya aletargado y obnubilado. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquella tortura…

Sintió los dedos en su interior, hurgando, explorando, abriéndose camino. No podía decir si eran dos, tres o más, porque se movían descoordinadamente y demasiado rápido para que pudiese siquiera detenerse a pensar aquello. Sus caderas, elevadas en ese momento en el aire, flexionando sus rodillas aún más sobre las sábanas calientes e incómodas, se movían al ritmo de los dedos, buscando mayor contacto, más profundidad. De repente, sintió como uno de ellos rozó algo único, mágico e incomparablemente placentero en su interior, algo que Yuuri desconocía completamente poseía...obligándolo a soltar el gemido más erótico que había oído, no pudiendo creer que saliera por sus labios.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Yuuri?.- una voz masculina, grave y sensual se dejó oír, abriéndose paso en la nebulosa. Yuuri apenas podía abrir los ojos, mucho menos girar el cuello hacia atrás; El dueño de aquella voz parecía tan excitado y necesitado como él.- Sólo dímelo…

\- Deseo...yo...deseo que…- no podía coordinar su mente y sus cuerdas vocales mientras aquel movimiento se intensificaba, logrando que abriera las piernas aún más.

\- ¿Deseas que te alivie, acaso?

\- Sí…

Los dedos se retiraron de su interior, logrando que se sintiera vacío, perdido. Por un momento sintió que ya nada tenía sentido, pero…

Un placer inigualable lo embargó, haciendo que se arqueara completamente hacia atrás, recibiendo al individuo, al hombre...al Alfa que lo estaba poseyendo en esos momentos...quién era…

 **El ladrido de un perro lo sobresaltó, casi logrando que cayera de la cama.**

Era de día. Las cortinas de su ventana estaban cerradas pero se filtraba la luz del exterior, anunciándole que el sol hacía ya tiempo estaba en lo alto. Sentado en la cama, se notó agitado, la piel caliente, la visión borrosa. Vergonzosamente también se descubrió gimiendo, porque las sensaciones de aquel extraño pero vívido sueño seguían allí, palpables.

Descubrió con un poco de espanto que tenía una erección; por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquello le generaba pudor y una vergüenza que no sabía explicar, pese a que estaba solo en el refugio de su habitación privada, en su casa…

Se recostó otra vez, pesadamente. No se molestó en colocarse los lentes, ya que lo único que veía era el monocromático techo blanco. Se acomodó un poco, incómodo con el sudor que había provocado aquellas vivencias...y el movimiento de su ropa y las sábanas rozaron su miembro despierto, y la sensación...Dios, lo obligó a mover las piernas por instinto, abriéndose. Volvió a avergonzarse de su actitud...con un poco de sentimientos mezclados, se dio cuenta que el celo quizás estaba más cerca de lo que él podía presentir…¿Por qué demonios de repente tenía esa sensación de querer...entregarse?¿Qué rayos le pasaba, si la noche anterior había estado como siempre, tranquilo y en paz?

Frustrado, manoteó los lentes, tirando su reloj en el camino. Maldiciendo se agachó, y justo cuando estaba a punto de recoger el objeto, el ladrido del perro, el mismo de antes, volvió a sobresaltarlo en el silencio que reinaba.

Sólo que ahora se oían voces.

Recogió el reloj con dificultad y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Ya un poco más compuesto, acomodó sus lentes, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Sería un perro callejero? Las voces y el ladrido se oían demasiado cerca, por lo que estaban en las instalaciones del hotel, o por lo menos, en la recepción exterior...no se permitían mascotas allí…

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tu trajiste a esa bestia y yo no puedo traer la mía? Quiero decir, ¿mi mascota?.- la voz se oía enojada, frustrada y buscando pelea. Se oyó una risa.

\- Porque el campeón mundial soy yo, no tú. Ah, Yuri...cuando seas como yo quizás te lo permitan…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito viejo...no me toques!

\- Oye Víctor, mira ese castillo...debemos ir. Las fans quieren saberlo todo, deberíamos tomarnos unas fotos.- una tercera voz, más grave y tranquila que las otras dos se dejó oír.

Otra vez no podía respirar, pero ahora era real.

Se le cerró el pecho, sintiendo como un nerviosismo intenso e inexplicable surgía de su ser al oír las voces. O no sabía bien si había sido reacción ante alguna de ellas. Se tocó el pecho, notando como su corazón también parecía desbocado. Pero qué…¿Campeón mundial? ¿Quién era, de qué hablaban, bestia? ¿Cuál de todos era el tal Víctor?

\- Yuuri.- la voz de su hermana casi logra que saltara hasta el techo de la impresión.

\- ¿S-Sí, Mari?

\- Levántate. Vino mucha gente al hotel esta mañana, necesitamos ayuda con mamá.- por extraño que pareciera, Yuuri notó emoción en la voz de su hermana y por qué no, un leve nerviosismo. Miró la puerta de madera mientras oía como se alejaba a paso rápido sin aguardar respuesta.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

\- Yuko-chan…¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? O lo más importante, ¿por qué estas vestida como si _trabajaras aquí_?

Yuuri no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, porque realmente la situación le generaba un poco de gracia. Apenas había logrado recomponerse y vestirse, su hermana - en un estado de euforia mal disimulado que sorprendió enormemente al castaño, porque se daba una vez cada milenio y él aún no había sido testigo de ello todavía.- le había informado que un grupo de sujetos que iban por cuestiones laborales habían decidido cambiar sus planes y alojarse a último momento en su hotel por cuestiones de seguridad; por supuesto, no contaban con el número suficiente de habitaciones preparadas para las…¿20, 30 personas? que habían llegado al mismo tiempo, y todo había sido un caos. La recepción se había convertido en una especie de trinchera de equipaje, e incluso Yuuri había alcanzado a vislumbrar un perchero que tenía en él trajes de colores muy llamativos…

Se habían puesto manos a la obra. Yuuri estaba tranquilo y feliz de que aquella extraña e incómoda sensación parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, y había trabajo eficientemente. Le costaba entender qué clase de gente era la que había llegado…¿cuestiones de seguridad? ¿acaso eran empleados del gobierno, o algo así? ¿qué hacían en aquella región?

Ahora, en el pequeño salón de la familia, se podían permitir un descanso. Cortito.

\- Es que…¡no tenía una excusa para estar aquí! Y tenía que verlo en primera plana.- los ojos de su amiga brillaron, un poco exaltada.

Yuko era otra de sus pocas amigas fuera de la universidad. Se conocían de pequeños, y aunque ella era un poco mayor que él, siempre habían compartido gustos similares. Sus padres eran parte de la comisión del complejo deportivo de la ciudad, y Yuko siempre había sentido fascinación por el hielo, por el patinaje. En una ocasión, ella había intentado hacerlo patinar...con resultados calamitosos. Desde ese entonces, sólo se había limitado a observarla bailar en la pista y a mantenerse alejado de ella, también por cuestiones de seguridad.

Por supuesto, a diferencia de él, ella sí tenía una vida. Se había casado y tenía tres maravillosas hijas...era una Beta, cómo no...

\- Estás sangrando.- Yuuri no entendía qué era lo que le provocaba semejante emoción, considerando que su mundo siempre había girado en la pista de hielo de la ciudad y en sus pequeñas hijas…- E-Espera un momento…

Tuvo un cortocircuito mental, y su cerebro comenzó a hilvanar ideas rápidamente.

 **Hotel, mucha gente, cuestiones de seguridad, Yuko sangrando...sólo faltaba que apareciera Minako sensei y…**

\- ¡Yuuri!

Oh, por todos los cielos…

Minako sensei apareció por la puerta como un huracán, agitada y con una expresión en el rostro tan mortalmente seria que Yuuri ya intuía por dónde venía la mano. Se acomodó las gafas, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que había sido...esos trajes tan llamativos...no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña emoción también, después de todo…

\- ¡¿Es verdad que están aquí?!

\- No sé de qué hablas, Minako sensei…

\- No te hagas el estúpido. ¿Dónde están?

\- Disculpen.

Una voz grave, masculina pero de un tono jovial se dejó oír detrás de Minako sensei; ésta, al escucharla, se apartó rápidamente hacia un costado, detectando la presencia del hombre detrás de ella.

\- No quería interrumpir, pero…¿Makkachin puede entrar, verdad?

Ambos tres se quedaron en silencio, sólo observándolo. Más bien, a Yuuri le parecía que a los tres les pasaba algo similar, a diferentes escalas, y él claramente era el más afectado.

Porque aquel hombre de ojos verde agua sólo lo miraba a él. Parecía que había escaneado la habitación y de repente, como si Yuuri fuese una luz incandescente en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta, sus ojos le habían descubierto allí, sentado, despatarrado y un poco sucio por la labor. Ni siquiera entendía de qué hablaba aquel sujeto, ¿quién era Makkachin?

Y aquel tipo parecía...gratamente sorprendido.

Yuuri jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en su vida, y nunca esperó que alguien así se fijara en él…

Y otra vez, comenzó a sudar. Estaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo kilómetros enteros sin descanso; tosió, carraspeó e intentó disimularlo como pudo, aún sintiendo la mirada de aquel sujeto como él. Sintió que a su lado Yuko también se estaba descompensando.

\- Eh...claro que si, Víctor…¿puedo llamarte Víctor, verdad?.- la voz de Minako sensei estaba al borde del colapso, y Yuuri sabía que aquello no era nada bueno.

\- ¡Claro! Un gusto.- lo oyó sonreír.

\- Dios…- por el rabillo del ojo notó que Yuko temblaba débilmente.

Yuuri intentó levantarse, sin éxito.

Quería huir de allí, cuanto antes. Era la voz de aquel sujeto, el tal Víctor, quien lo había puesto así la vez anterior. Era su presencia la que había despertado en él aquellos extraños y repudiables instintos de entrega…

 **Era un Alfa.**

Y había decidido llegar en el peor momento de su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Haganmelo saber! :3**

 **Nos leemos!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! ¡Aquí Chiru!**

 **Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y follows! Creanme, los leo a todos y me llenan el alma :3**

* * *

No pudo evitar lanzarse de lleno a la cama mugrosa que le habían preparado. Se sentía un poco incómodo en ella, y no sabía si era porque era realmente incómoda, o porque estaba a miles de kilómetros de su verdadera habitación.

Yuri Plisetsky rodó sobre si mismo, quedando boca arriba. Manoteó hacia un costado, recordando luego con rencor que su gato no estaba allí con él. Bufó, molesto. Se oía demasiado ruido en aquel lugar...ese cambio de planes a último momento lo enervaba…¿y qué si las fans se habían enterado donde estaban? No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, visto y considerando que los inadaptados con los que estaba compartiendo el alojamiento no podían parar de publicar todo lo que hacían, incluso cuando dormían, en las redes sociales.

Giacometti había decidido publicar en Instagram el mejor perfil que había obtenido en mucho tiempo en un bar local conocido de la zona. Por supuesto, nadie tardó más de 10 minutos en saber exactamente dónde estaban, y a qué hotel iban a parar por lógica. Haber tenido que desviarse y hacer 20 kilómetros más…

Y para colmo de males, todos juntos. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que alojarse en el mismo lugar? Podía soportar a Víctor y a Yakov unos días…¿pero por qué también a los demás?

Frunció el ceño, más molesto aún al percatarse de que había comenzado a sudar. Comenzaba a hacer calor y aquel lugar parecía una caldera…

El calor, recordó. Cuando llegase el verano, la temporada del fuego, Yuri…él iba a ser una persona completa, supuestamente según lo que el doctor le había dicho meses atrás. Pero la primavera había pasado, y se consoló recordando que la mayoría de los Omega tenían su período en verano.

Porque si, Yuri era un Omega de 15 años que ansiaba madurar como uno. No sabía exactamente cómo ni cuándo había comenzado la obsesión por el asunto, pero conforme había sido consciente de las implicancias que se le atribuían al hecho importante de ser un Omega y la distinción que eso le brindaría...pero los meses pasaban y no sucedía nada. Sabía que aún era joven, pero en promedio y hasta donde sabía ya estaba en edad para llegar a su primer celo, y el hecho de que su cuerpo no mostrase ningún cambio ni reaccionase frente a Víctor o Chris, dos Alfa...le daba mala espina y lo ponía de peor humor.

¿Y si estaba fallado? ¿ Y si, en realidad, aquello nunca llegaría porque algún engranaje de su organismo no estaba respondiendo bien? Inconscientemente se tocó el vientre, un poco nervioso…¿cómo iría a reaccionar su familia si el joven que estaba destinado a ser un Omega famoso y deseado...en realidad no se convertía en nada?

\- Yuri.- se sobresaltó, furioso. Miró con cara de pocos amigos la puerta, sabiendo que el estúpido lo aguardaba fuera. Recordar que nada le sucedía, ni siquiera con su presencia...le hacía detestarlo.

\- Qué quieres.

\- Con Chris vamos a probar las aguas termales, ¿te apetece?

\- No estoy de humor.

\- Te relajará, vamos.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Menos con ustedes dos!

\- Mmh...está bien. Si cambias de opinión, sabes donde encontrarnos.

Bufó, aún más molesto. Por supuesto, Víctor seguía viéndolo como un niño, y no lo culpaba. No es que él en algún momento se le hubiese ocurrido, pasado por la cabeza, sentirse atraído por aquel vejestorio...pero era un Alfa respetado entre los suyos porque era joven, guapo, exitoso...y no se le conocía pareja alguna. Nunca nadie lo había visto ni insinuado ningún tipo de roce o romance con ninguna persona, fuese Omega o Beta...y tenerlo tan cerca, todos los días, le había dado a Yuri la oportunidad de evaluar algún posible cambio en él, ya que los Alfa gozaban de un excelente sentido del olfato, además de que Víctor poseía una gran intuición…

Pero nada de eso había pasado. Ni un mínimo reconocimiento de cambio en sus expresiones, en su mirada. Es más, sabía que el otro no dejaría pasar aquello sin siquiera hacerle un comentario, y el hecho de que tampoco Chris hubiese notado nada - Alfa reconocido por sus múltiples amoríos.- tiraba por tierra cualquier posibilidad…

Los odió, y se odió a si mismo.

Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse mal por aquello. Primero había una competencia que ganar…

 **Como si fuese tan fácil.**

* * *

\- Ah.

\- Eso sonó un poco obsceno, Chris.

\- Es que es delicioso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Espera, me refería al agua.

\- Yo también.

Hubo un momento de silencio y ambos rieron, cómplices.

 **Aunque el único que se reía sinceramente era Chris.**

Víctor estaba lo suficientemente confundido para no entender siquiera lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y el hecho de que Chris, con su basta experiencia, hubiese notado lo mismo que él, no hacía sino ponerlo más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

Se recostó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en las piedras calientes. Intentó relajar los músculos porque sabía que mañana ya comenzarían a ensayar nuevamente, y su mente parecía no dejarlo descansar.

Cuando Chris había hecho aquel juego de palabras con doble sentido, sin que dijese nada de por medio Víctor sabía que se refería al muchacho que formaba parte de la familia dueña de aquel hotel de aguas termales. Lo había notado ni bien había llegado, pero su aroma era apenas tan débil que, en un principio, incluso había pensado que se trataba de algún huesped que ya no se hospedaba más allí...y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, intentando introducir a Makkachin en un lugar donde sabía estaban prohibidas las mascotas, se había dado de lleno con el Omega.

Yuuri, había oído que la mujer llamada Minako - quien había entablado rápidamente una relación de amistad con él que, esperaba no llegara el caso, le sería de utilidad.- le nombraba. Le causó gracia que se llamara igual que su compañero ruso, más de 10 años menor que él.

Pero lo que lo impresionó y desconcertó por partes iguales no fue descubrir un Omega en aquel hotel, ni tampoco que éste estuviese por entrar en celo - lo cual se volvería problemático si otras fuesen las circunstancias.- sino que, al verlo entrar - y por supuesto, reconocerlo como un Alfa.- por primera vez en su vida, Víctor había notado el rechazo en su mirada y en sus expresiones corporales.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así, y estaba seguro de que tenía experiencia. Parejas no le habían faltado pero tampoco sobrado, siempre se había mantenido con un perfil bajo que le permitía moverse con libertad; nunca antes tampoco se había cruzado con un Omega a punto de entrar en su necesidad, y siempre se había cuidado de no hacerlo. Ante todo, sabía que el instinto gobernaba en aquellas situaciones, y él se consideraba una persona lo suficientemente responsable como para...para aprovecharse de alguien en semejante estado de indefensión.

Pero por primera vez, un Omega le demostraba que podía resistirse incluso al impulso que sabía Víctor lo estaba dominando en esos momentos; él no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que vivenciaba un Omega en aquella situación, y de sólo pensar que Yuri dentro de poco viviría algo así - Dios quisiera que él estuviese alejado en esos momentos - le generaba un sentimiento similar a la pena. No podían controlarlo, y debía de ser algo fatal para algunos, como Yuuri…

Cosa que en vez de alejarlo, de apartarlo del camino, no hizo sino generar un repentino e intenso interés por el castaño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien parecía no querer acercársele por su fama o su dinero, y pese a que quizás estaba bajo los efectos de las hormonas, porque ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabra, sólo un par de miradas que decían mucho más...Víctor quería intentar acercarse al tal Yuuri.

E iba a hacerlo. Aunque tuviese que arrollar a Chris en el camino y volverse la persona más pesada que el mundo hubiese conocido.

Un extraño sentimiento, un calor que no quemaba, se extendió por su pecho, reconfortándolo y relajándolo. Sonrió sin pensarlo, dejando a Chris un poco confundido mientras bebía una copa de Champagne.

 **Sólo esperaba que Yuuri le diera esa oportunidad, y le dejara demostrarle que no todos los Alfa eran como él pensaba.**

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¿Alguien está usando las aguas termales...a ésta hora?.

Yuuri se desempañó los lentes; el vapor ingresaba incluso a la antesala donde se hallaba con su madre, aún acomodando unas cosas. Estaba reventado. Habían trabajado día y noche y aún no terminaban de acomodar el equipaje de algunos asesores que venían con los patinadores. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que en todo el transcurso de la jornada Yuuri había estado lo suficientemente ocupado para darle vueltas al nuevo asunto que se le vendría encima tarde o temprano; no había sentido nada más, ni un sofoco, ni asfixia, ni calores extraños, y por suerte no había tenido que toparse con el tal Víctor en todo el día, lo cual le había generado cierto alivio.

\- Así parece…¿quieres llevar toallas? No repuse porque pensé que ya estaría cerrado…

\- Claro.

Automáticamente, Yuuri tomó un par de juegos de sábanas y batas para reponer, caminando en forma mecánica, pensando en que debía de llamar a Pichit antes de quedar inconsciente sobre el colchón aquella noche. No había podido responder las llamadas de su amigo, quien seguramente sospechaba algo sobre el movimiento extraño en su hotel. Supuestamente, nadie debía de saber nada del paradero de aquellos famosos patinadores…

El vapor le pegó de lleno cuando abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a los vestuarios. Estaba todo lleno de vapor; alguien, quien sea que se estuviese bañando a esas horas de la noche, había dejado la puerta que daba a las aguas abierta.

Bufó, un poco molesto.

Dejó las toallas en su lugar y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta lo más disimuladamente posible.

No alcanzó a terminar de girar que sintió el choque de algo sólido a sus espaldas.

El golpe fue tan repentino que se le desacomodaron los lentes, y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, abandonaron su rostro y cayeron hacia delante; incapaz de reaccionar sólo los observó caer...hasta que unas manos blancas los alcanzaron en el aire, deteniendo su trayecto hacia el piso.

\- Lo siento, no te había visto.- aquella voz…podía ver en forma borrosa a Víctor mirándole, sonriendo.

Y si los cálculos no le erraban, estaba desnudo.

 **¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello a él?**

* * *

 **Bueno, un poco aburrido, lo sé…pero es necesario para introducir el resto de la historia que falta (¿) Dejenme saber si les gusto!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Chiru**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas! ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus follows! Al final del capitulo respondo algunas dudas que me han dejado en los comentarios, ahora...a ver que tal este pequeño capitulo que les obsequio aqui, casi actualizo recien el jueves, pero lo subo hoy xD**

 **Aqui vamos:**

* * *

\- ¡E-Espera! Ya mismo me cubro.

Podía olfatearlo en el aire como un aroma pesado, agrio. Lo que primero habìa detectado como pavor, pronto se había convertido en una fragancia dulzona, agradable, embriagadora. Y Víctor se había obnubilado al notarla, como si su sola entrada a sus fosas nasales hubiese sido suficiente para tirar por tierra su autocontrol, atrayéndolo como si fuese una polilla a la luz más incandescente y mortal…

Porque eso era Yuuri para él. Aquel chico completamente desconocido para él se había convertido en una luz hermosa, atrayente como pocas, quizás por su aparente inocencia e ingenuidad o tal vez por su franca ausencia de interés en él...pero que quemaba y aniquilaba su juicio.

Lo volvía loco por querer actuar.

Y eso había sido prácticamente lo que había hecho; ni bien lo había notado - que por cierto, había sido una simple casualidad, pues el ruso simplemente había ido a buscar una segunda botella de champagne que Chris había dejado en la cubetera, dentro - allí parado, expuesto y solitario, ignorante de su presencia...si, se lo había chocado adrede, hecho que no lo enorgullecía, pero que agradecía; ni bien el terror inicial había pasado, las hormonas habían tomado el control...un Omega solo, tan cerca de su celo…

Parecía incluso hasta un pecado dejarlo pasar.

Con alivio y un poco de orgullo notó como el aroma había cambiado; si bien Yuuri extendió sus brazos en posición defensiva y se alejó trastabillando, con los lentes empañados y el rostro desviado hacia otro lado...su piel gritaba, pedía a gritos que posara sus manos sobre ella, que arrancara aquella camiseta demasiado grande para lo que Víctor imaginaba era un cuerpo jamás tocado, nunca explorado...y eso lo encendió aún más.

Y sin pensarlo lo había tocado. Sólo había posado sus manos sobre los hombros flacuchos del otro, pero había sido suficiente para que su propio cuerpo terminara de reaccionar; no supo por qué...por primera vez Víctor se sintió avergonzado, incluso sucio. Tuvo una erección casi instantáneamente, e increíblemente, agradecía la cantidad de vapor que había en aquel lugar y la resistencia que tenía Yuuri al no girar la cabeza en su dirección, porque sentía que...que aquello estaba mal. Hecho que contradecía la naturaleza de ambos, pero…

Yuuri había alcanzado la pared al retroceder, finalmente. Estaba agitado y a Víctor en algún momento le pareció que se ahogaba, y cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien...su olor volvió a cambiar, como concientizándose realmente de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Y el terror, agrio e insoportable para sus receptores olfatorios, volvió de lleno. Potenciado, insoportable.

Y ese era el momento en el que había decidido cubrirse.

Porque sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

\- Gracias. Ya me…

\- Espera.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, en medio de aquel vapor espeso. Víctor quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que nada de lo que seguramente estaba pasando por su mente iba a pasar, que él no le haría daño...pese a que aún se sentía necesitado, quería pedirle que no lo viera sólo como un Alfa más del montón, un ser incontrolable, que se dejaba llevar sólo por sus impulsos…

Cuando en realidad era eso lo que casi hacía.

\- Está bien. No tienes que decir nada. Con permiso.

Yuuri se escurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de tomarlo de un brazo, lo que hubiese significado una nueva afronta a su autocontrol y a la pobre mente confundida del Omega.

Sintió un olor salino en el aire ni bien Yuuri había abandonado aquel recinto.

Había llorado.

 **Él lo habìa hecho llorar. Por primera vez, quiso pedir perdón por ser un Alfa.**

* * *

¿Qué acababa de pasarle? ¿Qué mierda habìa sido aquello?

Yuuri logró llegar a su habitación a duras penas. Todo el corredor y aquel lado de su casa estaban a oscuras, por lo que supuso que su familia ya se había dispuesto a descansar después de semejante día. Entró y cerró con el pestillo lo más rápido y silenciosamente que el cuerpo se lo permitió.

Recargó la frente contra la madera fría de la puerta y cerró los ojos, liberando el aire acumulado en un largo y tendido gemido que habìa estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido así...en realidad sí, le avergonzaba admitir que la presencia de un Alfa cercano a su periodo de celo causaba estragos en su mente y por qué no, también en su cuerpo. Había dado gracias al vapor de la antesala al baño, porque le había ayudado a encubrir la erección que había surgido ni bien Víctor habìa posado sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros...qué bien sonaba su nombre…

Su olor, fuerte y penetrante aún seguía impregnando sus fosas nasales; si inspiraba profundamente podía jurar que aun estaba allí mismo, en la misma habitación que él...y con los ojos cerrados se permitió un momento de debilidad mental, sólo eso...no le haría daño a nadie…

Lo imaginó allí mismo, detrás suyo. Recordó su voz grave e imponente pero a la vez simpática y jovial; notó aún el calor de su piel en la suya...y no pudo evitar que una de sus propias manos viajara hacia el sur, apenas rozando sobre la ropa una erección que dolió de lo sensible que estaba…

En la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación, se animó a lo que esa misma mañana había rechazado. Desprendió uno, dos botones de aquella prenda que ya comenzaba a apretar demasiado, a molestar, y acarició su miembro sobre la delgada tela de su ropa interior, notando la humedad que ya comenzaba a mojarlo y como aquel pequeño acto lo hacía abrir las piernas, acomodándose…

Y se imaginó, por una milésima de segundo, de que su mano podía ser en realidad la de Víctor si no se hubiese ido de aquel baño. No sólo había notado que su aroma se había intensificado ni de que él también estaba teniendo reacciones corporales positivas a su presencia, sino de que la ansiedad crecía demasiado velozmente en sus ojos, en su voz. Haberse quedado allí quieto, contra la pared...podría haber significado que aquel Alfa decidiera avanzar un poco más…

 **Y ese poco más habría sido la perdición, para ambos.**

Su mano se aventuró un poco más, presa de la excitación. Se introdujo dentro de sus calzoncillos, palpando lo duro, caliente y húmedo que estaba ya su miembro. Se sintió sucio, pero no pudo evitar que su mano lo rodeara y comenzara a imprimir un movimiento ascendente y descendente, primero cadente y ya luego con ansiedad, necesidad...al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que morder su labio inferior en un intento de acallar aquellos indecorosos sonidos, que incluso se intensificaron cuando su otra mano, impelida por la ansiedad, bajó a tirones sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejándolo en una posición incómoda pero expuesta. No supo qué era lo que lo movía a hacer aquello, porque en todas las veces que había atravesado la necesidad que acompañaba al celo, nunca se habìa sentido tan...tan ansioso porque alguien…

Porque alguien lo penetrara, tenía que admitirlo.

Sin importarle ya demasiado la culpa que sentiría luego, su mano libre acarició una de sus nalgas, explorando e introduciéndose entre sus glúteos, separados y abiertos hasta donde la ropa se lo permitía; con torpeza, acarició suavemente, con un poco de timidez su entrada, primero apenas sólo imprimiendo movimientos circulares sin ejercer presión alguna, lo que inconscientemente le exigía abrir más las piernas para permitirle más acceso, y ante la negativa que la barrera física de sus pantalones enrollados en sus tobillos significaba, tuvo que retroceder un poco y apoyar el rostro sobre la madera, elevando un poco las caderas en el aire; ahora sí se sentía expuesto, y en el momento de locura que atravesaba, no sabía si por las mismas hormonas o porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentìa así, aquel simple reconocimiento de su situación le encantó, le provocó aún más.

E impulsado por ese pensamiento, introdujo un dedo en su estrecha e intacta entrada, acariciando sus paredes y explorando torpemente; si bien en un comienzo la sensación fue intrusiva y molesta, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y uno sólo de sus dígitos ya no alcanzaba…

Tardó en coordinar los movimientos de su otra mano, brindándole atención a su miembro ya goteando con tres de sus dedos enterrados en la profundidad de su ser, los cuales entraban y salían por los movimientos de vaivén que él mismo le imprimía a sus caderas.

¿Aquello era parte del celo, era parte de aquella necesidad de tener sexo con alguien que tanto había esquivado durante todos esos años? ¿Por qué ahora llegaba con tanta fuerza, si no era la primera vez que se topaba con un Alfa en aquellos períodos tan peligrosos...?

Una vez más, el rostro, el aroma y la voz de Víctor ocuparon su mente de lleno. Una vez más, lo vio haciéndole aquello que él mismo estaba…

 **\- Víctor…**

Sólo pudo susurrar su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros mientras colapsaba al placer que le provocaba el orgasmo arrollador que acababa de experimentar. Estaba agitado y confuso, y por momentos las rodillas le temblaban tanto que iba a terminar cayendo al piso sino fuera porque estaba prácticamente apoyado en cuerpo completo contra la puerta. Tenía la visión empañada cuando abrió los ojos y sintió como sus dedos, aún en su interior, eran apresados débilmente en los espasmos que todavía quedaban como resabio de su culminación, haciendo volver la vergüenza a su mente, otra vez.

Era un extraño, un completo desconocido. Alfas había muchos...no podía dejar de admitir que era el más atractivo que se había topado, para colmo de males un patinador famoso en el apogeo de su vida profesional, y que èl no ofrecía nada interesante para un hombre como aquel, pero aún así…¿Qué era lo que lo atraía tanto a Víctor? ¿Y por qué éste parecía...interesado en él?

Ahora con más claridad mientras intentaba acomodarse, se percató del recato con el que Víctor había actuado en su presencia; si bien había notado que pronto colapsaría y el instinto dominaría la situación, no pudo dejar de notar el terrible esfuerzo que Víctor habìa hecho por parecer...controlado, incluso con temor a sus reacciones, como si realmente le importara lo que él opinase o sintiese en su presencia...

Basta. Debía detener ese tipo de pensamientos en ese mismo instante. Seguro era alguna especie de estratagema extraña que estaba utilizando para hacerle ganar confianza, y luego...

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y su respiración se había acomodado, su mente y su cuerpo se habían enfriado. Y la culpa había llegado, tan implacable como siempre. Iba a tener que darse un baño rápido, otra vez, antes de acostarse...

Un golpe sutil se dejó oír contra su puerta, y en el silencio que reinaba en la casa le sobresaltó enormemente. Miró hacia la puerta, asustado y ansioso. La luz de su habitación aún permanecía apagada, y lo único que se oía ahora era el de la manecilla de su reloj.

Nada más.

\- Yuuri.- tuvo que morderse el labio para no emitir ningún sonido extraño que lo delatara cuando la voz de Víctor se dejó oír casi en un susurro apagado del otro lado.- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un rato. No quiero que tengas una idea errónea de mi, por favor. Espero sepas entenderme, como yo te entiendo a ti. Por favor, ven a vernos mañana en el Ice Castle, será divertido. Ah...Buenas noches.

Dejó fluir una pausa entre cada frase, como si tuviese la esperanza de oír alguna respuesta indirecta desde el interior, cosa que jamás llegó. Yuuri estaba demasiado conmocionado como para siquiera respirar, hasta que lo oyó alejarse con paso suave de allí.

¿Lo habìa seguido? ¿Cómo sabía donde estaba su habitación, acaso su olor lo había delatado? Acaso...oh por Dios, ¿habìa escuchado algo de…?

Sintió fuego en el rostro y las orejas de sólo pensar a Víctor oyéndolo hacer aquello. Es más, recordaba que en algún momento incluso habìa susurrado su nombre...ahora que lo pensaba, Víctor sabía el suyo…¿por qué? ¿por qué se había molestado en ir hasta allí y decirle todo aquello? ¿que no se hiciera una idea errónea, que lo comprendía?

¿Que fuese al Ice Castle…? La idea resultaba tentadora porque sentía genuina curiosidad por verlos entrenar, pero…

Manoteó sobre la cama, tomando su celular. Un mensaje rápido hacia la persona correcta, en el momento correcto era lo que necesitaba.

Solo esperaba la respuesta que necesitaba.

El corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado deprisa y un calor que no supo definir comenzó a extenderse por su pecho, y era agradable. Se descubrió sonriendo como un tonto cuando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se iluminó, mostrándole la respuesta que ansiaba.

Sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Esperaba que esta vez, el instinto no le fallase.

* * *

\- Disculpe.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Es posible que por aquí cerca haya una pista de patinaje sobre hielo?

\- ¿El Ice Castle?

Aquel señor de apariencia afable que pescaba sobre el puente le señalaba en la lejanía un complejo bien estructurado, también a orillas del río. Utilizó una mano como visera porque, a esas tempranas horas del día, el sol ya comenzaba a molestar, y el calor comenzaba a levantarse desde la acera.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, joven?

\- No, estoy bien. Hasta luego.

Era verdad. Estaba cargado con no sabía cuánto equipaje porque su equipo se había retrasado, o mejor dicho...perdido en el camino hacia allí. Èl había decidido dejarse llevar por una corazonada y se había adelantado al nuevo destino fijado por el comité organizador luego de que Christopher hubiese delatado la ubicación original...sólo que movilizarse sólo y de manera encubierta le habìa costado más esfuerzo y tiempo del que creìa, y se había retrasado.

Pero estaba a fecha. Tendría unas últimas dos semanas para ensayar su estilo libre y ya sería la gran competencia. Iban a tener que pelear por la pista, no quería saber a cuántos habían destinado para esos lares, pero el lugar se veía pequeño…

Otabek se puso en marcha con equipaje y todo hacia el Ice Castle.

Ya tendría tiempo después de instalarse, fuese donde fuese. O ya le preguntaría a algún otro patinador dónde podría hacerlo.

* * *

 **Bien...va tomando un poco más de forma xD**

 **¿A quien le escribio Yuuri? ¿Que pasara en el Ice Castle? ¡Ha llegado Otabek…! ¿Con que patinador hará..eh...amistad? xD**

 **Intentare responder a sus dudas generales sñlkdfj**

 **Actualizo cuando puedo, esto es...impredecible xD Por ahora vieron que estoy actualizando cada dos dias, esperemos que se mantenga por ahi, aunque no prometo nada...estudio/trabajo me aniquilan U.U**

 **No, Yuuri no patina en este fic. Es un AU donde solo Pichit y él no lo hacen, no se por que se me ocurrio eso xD**

 **Sobre si Victor "marcará a Yuuri"...ya veremos xD aun no he pensado bien en el celo de Yuuri, y me gustaria explotar un poco más su relacion en si antes que entrar en ese tema *pese a que escribe asquerosidades desde el primer capitulo***

 **No se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia, pero pretendo hacer un long fic...asi que preparense xD**

 **Yurio...estara con alguien xD slñdfsldñf**

 **Tambien pueden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook, Chiru Less (?) Los espero! (?)**

 **Muchisimas gracias una vez más, y espero sus comentarios! Cualquier duda me la hacen saber!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

No quería ir.

 **Es más: No podía.**

Oyó el canto de un ave cercana a la ventana de su habitación y eso lo ofuscó un poco más. Con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, aspiró su propio aroma y recordó con un poco de vergüenza lo que había sucedido la noche anterior allí mismo, cuando Víctor le había ido a pedir disculpas y le había invitado – algo seguramente exclusivo, sabiendo la importancia que tenían los patinadores que ahora se alojaban en su hotel.- a ver un día de entrenamiento en el Ice Castle.

Y es que por mucho esfuerzo que le metiese, no sólo se sentía terriblemente cansado y no podía abandonar la comodidad de sus sábanas, sino que además el sólo hecho de pensar hacerlo le provocaba una crisis de ansiedad que no recordaba haber experimentado antes por algo tan nimio.

Como se había despertado más temprano de lo usual se había quedado remoloneando en la cama, pensando. Dándole vueltas a todo el asunto, una y otra vez. Se descubrió sonriendo en más de una oportunidad en la soledad de su habitación, y poco a poco, la luz del alba le había descubierto pensando que, después de todo y a pesar de su atractivo arrollador, Víctor no parecía un Alfa desesperado. Sólo parecía uno que pensaba había cometido un error con él, y que quería enmendarlo de manera justa, invitándolo a un lugar donde sabía que no iban a estar solos, permitiéndole a Yuuri la libertad de decir que no.

Le dio tantas vueltas a todos los sucesos del día anterior, llegando a la conclusión de que Víctor no podía ser tan malo tampoco y que quizás, muy en el fondo, se podía permitir una oportunidad de conocerlo – por parte del menor, porque Yuuri aún seguía sufriendo de un grave defecto de inseguridad que le impedía ver también las cosas con perspectiva, pensando que semejante personaje del mundo artístico debía de estar loco si se fijaba directamente en él y no en los muchos Omegas más atractivos e interesantes que él que seguramente estarían dispuestos a estar con el ruso con mayor predisposición que la que tenía el castaño – que se olvidó del otro pequeño detalle que lo había llevado a aquella situación, y que le recordaba, con un sonrojo marcado…lo que había tenido que hacer la noche anterior ni bien había llegado a su dormitorio.

La cercanía de su celo.

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en la almohada, estirándose boca abajo cuan largo era en su cama. Sentía bastante calor, y ya no sabía discernir si se trataba de su inminente celo o del clima. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, acarició la piel de su antebrazo, su brazo, su cuello. Frunció el ceño; no sólo estaba demasiado caliente, sino mucho más suave de lo habitual.

No es que tuviese una piel demasiado seca, pero él no utilizaba ningún tipo de loción ni producto para dejarla en aquellas condiciones tan…le entraron ganas de seguir admirando lo tercio de su cuerpo, y aventurándose un poco más para comprobar que aquel fenómeno se reproducía en todas partes, introdujo la mano exploradora por debajo de la playera vieja y desgastada que había elegido la noche anterior para dormir; por alguna razón había elegido algo que tenía impregnado su olor, y no la playera nueva que había comprado unos días atrás, antes de que la primera sensación de que su necesidad se aproximaba llegara…

Si, la piel de su torso estaba igual de suave que la de su brazo… ¿acaso siempre había sido así y recién ahora se percataba de ello? No, no podía ser…la mano siguió investigando, rozando uno de sus pezones sin proponérselo realmente…y un gemido lastimero abandonó sus labios, sosegado por la almohada.

Se sonrojó al instante. Siempre que había estado cerca de su celo había notado…ciertos cambios en su cuerpo, pero nunca habían sido tan evidentes, ni antes había tenido aquella necesidad extraña de explorarse…y para qué mentir, nunca se había sentido tan necesitado. En ese sentido.

Su mano descendió un poco más, abandonando por el bien de su salud mental aquella zona tan sensible de su torso, llegando al plano abdomen, tan caliente y suave como el resto de su cuerpo. Se permitió relajarse un poco, rozando con los dedos su propio cuerpo, tranquilizándose. Sus dedos inconscientemente vagaron un poco más hacia el sur, apoyándose en su bajo vientre. Apretó un poco, palpando, reconociendo la zona.

Si en algún futuro pudiese conocer a la persona indicada, en el momento y lugar indicados…quizás, y sólo quizás, aquel sector de su anatomía se hincharía un poco más, mucho más…y habría vida en su interior.

El pensamiento, en la seguridad de su mente y en la soledad de su cuarto, le resultó incluso reconfortante. No sabía si era el momento de su vida que estaba atravesando, pero la idea le parecía magnífica. Pero… ¿quién iba a fijarse en él fuera del celo? No tenía demasiado para ofrecer, y tampoco tenía algún atributo físico sobresaliente, al contrario…

Mientras sus ánimos decaían un poco luego de pensar en aquello, se removió una vez más, dispuesto a levantarse. No quería salir de allí…durante la madrugada había ido al baño, y abandonar su habitación, aunque fuese por unos minutos, le había generado incluso angustia. Era como si en el fondo temiese que alguien más entrara en su lugar, que su olor se mezclara con el de otra persona, que alguien tocara algo suyo, su cama, su ropa…qué demonios le estaba pasando…

Frunció el ceño.

Y sintió como un frío helado descendía rápidamente desde su rostro por su cuello al resto del cuerpo.

 **Sentía los muslos húmedos.** Cuando se había movido, una pierna había rozado la otra inconscientemente, y había notado algo húmedo. ¿Es que…? No, no podía ser que se hubiese hecho encima, si había ido al baño, además…ya no estaba en edad de esas cosas…

Con una mano temblorosa, la misma que momentos antes había estado apoyada sobre su vientre, tocó las sábanas por debajo, avergonzado. Estaban completamente secas. Con un suspiro de alivio se aventuró al terreno entre sus muslos. En efecto, allí sí estaba mojado. Se sonrojó ferozmente, sintiendo el calor sobre su piel otra vez. Con vergüenza, la mano ascendió temblorosamente, notando que conforme subía, más húmedo se sentía. Con un dejo de desesperación, introdujo la mano en su ropa interior y enterró los dedos entre sus nalgas, notando que la mayoría de aquella humedad resbaladiza provenía de allí.

Y se descubrió a si mismo introduciendo un dedo curioso en su entrada, tanteando.

Volvió a gemir, abriendo las piernas en el proceso. Frunció el ceño, un poco desorientado. ¿En qué momento otro de sus dígitos se había metido también allí, y ambos entraban y salían limpiamente, ayudados por aquel líquido extraño que emanaba de su cuerpo? No se detuvo demasiado a pensar en aquello, sólo que…se notaba mucho más…predispuesto y…abierto que la noche anterior, ¿acaso ese extraño líquido había surgido en respuesta a la estimulación que le había dado a su cuerpo y que se la había estado negando antes, y por eso aquello era algo nuevo y desconocido para él?

Ya había hecho aquello la noche anterior, no era posible que lo estuviese repitiendo…pero los movimientos de su mano contradecían notoriamente a los de su mente; ya eran tres dedos en su interior que se enterraban insistentemente, lo más profundo que podían en aquellas paredes calientes que los recibían predispuestas, acariciando en su interior, palpando a la vez que penetraban, buscando…

Encontrando.

Mordió la almohada cuando un fuerte quejido de placer abandonó sus labios; continuó el movimiento una y otra vez, insoslayable, sin darle un segundo de descanso a su próstata una vez hallada, sin tenerle piedad, como lo hubiese hecho un Alfa…

Y el aroma y la voz profunda de Víctor se hicieron presentes como si él mismo estuviese allí en cuerpo y alma. Y entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Se descubrió a si mismo gimiendo contra la almohada, el placer del orgasmo recorriéndole cada tramo del cuerpo, sus dedos aún penetrándolo, y sus caderas moviéndose al mismo compás que ellos.

Le costó un poco más que la noche anterior relajarse. Cuando lo hizo, se atrevió a ver el reloj.

Las 9:10.

Cuando había mandado aquel mensaje de texto la noche anterior, había decidido poner 9:30, creyendo que no era demasiado temprano ni demasiado tarde. Suspiró, apesadumbrado.

Ahora que aquella extraña ola de excitación había abandonado su cuerpo, reconsideró la idea de ir al Ice Castle. Y no le gustó nada.

\- ¡Yuuri!

¿Eh?...¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Yuuri, ya sé que estás despierto, te oí! ¡Déjame entrar, quieres!

\- ¡E-Espera, no estoy en condiciones!

\- ¿Eh?

\- N-Nada…espera.

Se levantó lo más rápido que lo que las piernas le respondieron y hurgó entre sus ropas; buscó algún desodorante de ambiente, lo que fuese, y no había nada allí. ¿Es que acaso el que sabía tenía se había esfumado?

\- ¿Yuuri, qué ha sucedido…?¡No me digas que…!

\- ¡No es eso!

\- ¿Entonces qué es ese olor…?

\- N-Nada.

\- Abre Yuuri, soy yo…tu amigo de la infancia, ¿qué podrías estar ocultando allí dentro?

Oyó a su…"amigo de la infancia" reír despacio del otro lado de la puerta; justo estaba colocándose unos pantalones oscuros que había encontrado al azar, y también tuvo que reír. Pichit Chulanont sí que había sido su amigo en los momentos más complicados de su existencia; no sólo compartían los mismos gustos por la comida, la música y las series televisivas sino que, siendo un Beta, a Pichit poco le afectaban sus cambios hormonales cercanos a la época de celo que había tenido que vivir Yuuri cada año, por lo que se había convertido en una persona más que fundamental para aquellos momentos críticos.

Como aquel.

Un brillo de esperanza y entendimiento cruzó la mente aún un poco confundida de Yuuri; se dirigió a paso raudo a la puerta, la abrió de par en par – encontrándose a Pichit apoyado contra ésta, en un intento por oír qué era lo que estaba haciendo u ocultando su amigo allí dentro – y le sonrió, como si fuese su salvación.

\- Eres mi salvación, Pichit-kun.

\- Lo sé, siempre lo fui.- empujó a Yuuri, entrando sin miramientos.

Esa era la confianza que ambos ya se tenían, incluso en el campus universitario, donde medio mundo conocía la naturaleza de Yuuri; pronto las habladurías habían explotado como la pólvora, y muchos habían confundido con malas intenciones la confianza que ambos chicos se tenían y ya los habían tildado de pareja. Mejor para Yuuri, quien nunca confirmó ni desmintió aquellos rumores.

\- Yuuri…¿estás seguro que aquí no pasó nada?.- se giró y lo observó con ojos acusadores.- El aroma es demasiado fuerte.

\- No, no pasó nada…yo…creo que el celo se está acercando demasiado rápido. ¿Has traído…?

\- Sí, toma.

Yuuri cerró la puerta despacio detrás de si, y tomó el frasco que Pichit había sacado de su morral. Era un líquido espeso y un poco opaco, de color amarillento. Sí que inventaban cosas salvadoras como aquella. Era una loción que habían descubierto años atrás – ante una situación de emergencia, en donde el aroma que despedía Yuuri era tan fuerte que no podía asistir a clases sin que uno o mil Alfas intentaran algo con él, justo en cercanía de época de exámenes – y que le había salvado la vida en situaciones como aquella. Neutralizaba su propio olor, y lo transformaba prácticamente en un Beta para los Alfa, incluso el día anterior a su necesidad.

Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos si quería salir sano, salvo e intacto del Ice Castle.

\- Gracias. Deja que me bañe y salimos, ¿te parece?

\- Perfecto, yo ya estoy preparado.

Vio con horror que Pichit había llevado más de una cámara filmadora, sin contar con que había notado sutilmente un nuevo modelo de teléfono móvil. Su amigo sí que estaba preparado. Le encantaban ese tipo de exhibiciones, más si era algo exclusivo, prohibida la entrada de las demás personas.

No tenía remedio…sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

\- Hace más calor del que creía.- la voz de Pichit se había ido deteriorando desde que habían salido del hotel. Había sido una mala idea haber ido caminando hasta el Ice Castle, más con un abrigo en brazos.

\- Es un infierno, creo que podríamos lanzarnos aquí mismo.- se quejó Yuuri en cuanto pasaron por el puente que surcaba el amplio río de su ciudad. Miraron el agua danzando suavemente con envidia de las aves que allí nadaban en esos momentos.

\- Se me mojarían las cámaras. Y el celular.

\- Pichit, tú nunca…

-¡Yuuri!

 **Se le cortó la respiración de la nada**. Aún seguía mirando el agua moverse acompasadamente, y el calor que ahora sentía nada tenía que ver con el sol arrollador e implacable que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

La voz de Víctor se había oído fuerte y clara, aunque lejana, provocándole más de un movimiento sísmico en su interior.

Aquello no había sido una buena idea.

\- Yuuri, contrólate.- reaccionó al oír la voz preocupada de Pichit, quien lo observaba cauteloso.- Estoy sintiendo tu aroma incluso por encima de la loción…

\- ¿Qué? No es posible….

Miró más allá del hombro de Pichit. Víctor estaba a unos 10, 15 metros de distancia, sobre el puente. Agitaba un brazo en señal de reconocimiento, y en el rostro expresaba una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que a Yuuri sólo aquello había sido suficiente para borrar de su mente sus miedos, preocupaciones y ansiedad.

\- ¿Por qué está…? ¡¿Por qué está con el abrigo puesto?! Dios mio, muero de solo verlo.- Pichit se abanicó con una revista que habían estado leyendo de camino hacia la pista de hielo.

\- No lo sé.

Le provocó gracia ver que, después de todo, Víctor parecía incluso más ansioso que él por verlo.

Caminó hacia él, sin esperar a su amigo, quien lo siguió al segundo. Oyó el pitido de una de sus cámaras encendiéndose.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Que su cuerpo, y sobre todo su mente, no lo traicionaran.

* * *

 **Hola mis amores! Como andan? Perdon por la tardanza, he tenido algunas complicaciones xD**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus follows y sus comentarios, de verdad! Me dieron la fuerza suficiente para continuar con el fic (¿?)**

 **Diganme qué tal!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Vamos, anímate!

\- No, gracias.

Y lo dijo con toda la inseguridad y el miedo que aquella pista de hielo le provocaba.

Todo blanco, liso y sin ningún lugar para sujetarse…estaba claro que si él intentaba adentrarse allí sin ningún apoyo físico iba a terminar estampándose de cara contra el piso e iba a hacer el ridículo, no sólo frente a su mejor amigo – porque Pichit parecía que de la nada , o mejor dicho, de la noche a la mañana, había realizado algún curso acelerado por internet de cómo manejarse como un cisne sobre el hielo, y lo saludaba desde el otro lado del abismo inmaculado como invitándolo a llegar hasta allá, cosa que Yuuri veía inalcanzable – o peor, frente a Víctor, quién seguía a su lado, aferrado a los carteles como él, pero con sentimientos diferentes pasándole por el rostro mientras lo observaba como si fuera el ser viviente más maravilloso que hubiese visto.

O incluso peor. Hacer el ridículo frente a aquel muchacho rubio y esbelto que lo observaba como si esperara que aquello sucediera en cualquier momento y no quisiera perdérselo. ¿Podía albergar alguien tanta intensidad negativa en su mirada?

Apenas habían ingresado al Ice Castle, Yuuri fue consciente de lo realmente exclusivo que era aquello. La pista principal estaba sólo reservada para el equipo ruso en competición esa mañana, por lo que no eran más de 10 personas deambulando, contándolos a ellos dos. Todos, incluido el entrenador, parecían concentrados en lo suyo, en silencio, y sólo se oía el rasgar del hielo por las cuchillas de los patines o alguna que otra charla amena y en voz baja.

Salvo Víctor, que había ingresado gritando…y seguía gritando. Sus energías no se aplacaban nunca, ni sus esfuerzos por meterlo a la pista con él…Yuuri lo había estado observando con toda la atención que sus sentidos un poco obnubilados aún le permitían, y se había dado cuenta que semejante soltura en su carácter se debía a lo maravillosa de su destreza. Era perfecto, en cada giro, vuelta y pirueta que hacía; desprendía seguridad e incluso sensualidad en sus movimientos, como si aquel hombre estuviese hecho para danzar sobre el hielo…y se había hipnotizado viéndolo, había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos como un tonto, como si realmente estuviese…

Agitó la cabeza, ya un poco más despejada. Por lo menos el hielo y el frío de aquel lugar le habían despejado un poco la mente y el cuerpo, y ya había quedado un poco atrás el calor del ambiente y el de su propio estado.

El problema estaba en su aroma, como le había dicho Pichit. Con un poco de pudor e incredulidad, había notado que aquel aroma extraño que a veces él mismo no reconocía como suyo se intensificaba cada vez que Víctor se acercaba a ellos, primero para explicarles cómo era la disposición del lugar, luego para preguntarles qué les había parecido aquel pedacito de rutina que les había regalado – como si no lo supiese ya – y luego ya aprovechando cualquier ocasión para acercarse al sector al que Yuuri se había aferrado a cal y canto, una vez Pichit se había animado a las insistentes insinuaciones del ruso de que debían de probar también la pista, ahora que sólo eran unos pocos.

Y no es que Yuuri se quejara, vamos.

Víctor parecía realmente interesado en sus reacciones y sus opiniones; según su amigo, el mayor había estado en verdadera tensión antes de que Yuuri respondiera favorablemente cuando les había consultado sobre su coreografía, y luego de aquello, el moreno había comenzado a notar que, si bien a veces le resultaba un poco difícil de lograr, Víctor se las ingeniaba para observarlo todo el tiempo, y lejos de incomodarle, a Yuuri le gustaba, porque se percataba de que no lo hacía para vigilarlo, sino para comprobar que su atención completa aún recaía sobre él.

Y cómo no hacerlo.

Yuuri intentó ser lo más disimulado que pudo, olfateándose a sí mismo. No sabía qué problemas tenía, pero no se reconocía su propio aroma, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a soltar aquel tipo de efluvios, nunca había llegado a tanto…de todas maneras, algo diferente se dejó percibir entre sus camisetas y la chaqueta que llevaba, lo que significaba que la cosa era bastante preocupante. Si ya estaba traspasando todas aquellas capas de ropa…era más que obvio que Víctor, no…que todos allí ya podían olerlo. Quizás por eso aquel rubio lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo…

\- Yuuri.- el aludido rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos, un poco agitado. Víctor se había acercado tanto a él sin que se percatara de ello que prácticamente lo tenía pegado a su costado izquierdo, sólo separados por los carteles que le impedían el ingreso a la pista. Le había llamado con una voz profunda, seria e íntima que había despertado todas las alertas en la mente de Yuuri.- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- S-Sí.- cerró la boca ni bien dijo aquello, porque a esas alturas temía decir o hacer una tontería. Incluso estaba conteniendo la respiración, porque en un error de cálculos había inspirado demasiado, y el aroma fuerte y un poco picante de Víctor se le había incrustado en las fosas nasales, empeorando las cosas.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Temes caerte? Yo te ayudaré.

Por supuesto, aquello había sido completamente deliberado, y Yuuri se permitió pensar por una milésima de segundo la suerte que tenía Víctor, si él estuviese de ese lado. Había encontrado a la víctima perfecta: joven, un poco antisocial y algo inexperto a varios niveles, como aquel. Allí, parado en la zona segura del complejo, vio la mano de Víctor extenderse hacia él, lleno de confianza y aparentemente buenas intenciones. Observando su pálida palma se percató de lo mucho que ambos tenían de diferente, y como el destino parecía querer unirlos a la fuerza. ¿Qué hacía ahí él, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué Víctor parecía tan insistente en agradarle, acaso por la cercanía de su celo? ¿ O eran sólo suposiciones suyas, y el hombre realmente se estaba esforzando en forma sincera porque así era él?

\- Yuuri.- el ruso lo observaba con una intensidad que incomodaba un poco al menor…

Se sintió avergonzado por ser llamado otra vez al darse cuenta que se había quedado en las nubes, o mejor dicho, hecho un lío. Sin pensarlo dos veces y por la pena que le había provocado su desliz, extendió su mano hacia la de Víctor haciendo contacto, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido.

O de la bendición, por qué no admitirlo.

Víctor había sujetado su mano tan delicadamente, casi apenas rozándola, que Yuuri no sabía si lo hacía como una manera de brindarle el espacio que seguramente sabía estaba necesitando, o porque jamás creyó que realmente accedería a semejante contacto físico, y haberlo logrado lo había dejado momentáneamente sin reacción. De una u otra forma, y dejando de prestarle atención por unos segundos al preocupante hecho de que el calor que había dejado de sentir gracias al frío del lugar estaba retornando paulatinamente, Yuuri se aferró a su mano como si fuese un salvavidas cuando decidió pisar finalmente aquella superficie de hielo para nada segura.

\- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

El susurro Víctor en su oído le provocó un escalofrío una vez que habían logrado el maratónico objetivo de llegar a mitad de la pista sin que Yuuri colapsara en el camino. De hecho, no había tenido opción para hacerlo, porque el ruso se había encargado de llevarlo prácticamente en volandas; ahora que podía respirar un poco más tranquilo, se dio cuenta que se hallaba en un aprieto. Todo lo que podía olfatear era lisa y llanamente el aroma de Víctor, que a su vez se encontraba impregnado en su ropa. También notó que, con una maestría admirable, el Alfa había logrado apoyar todo su pecho contra la espalda del menor, y lo tenía básicamente apresado, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en una de sus manos, "dirigiéndolo". No se sentía presionado ni acorralado por Víctor, sino por su propio instinto…

\- Vo-Volvamos a la orilla, Víctor…

\- Me agrada como suena mi nombre en tus labios.

¡¿Por qué demonios él parecía tan agitado y a punto de perder el control, y aquel Alfa parecía hallarse completamente desentendido de la situación?! ¿Cómo es que podía controlarse tan bien? ¿O acaso él estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos en su mente, y ahí él era el único…necesitado de los dos?

\- Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Yuuri.- su voz siguió volviéndose más profunda a medida que sus labios se acercaban demasiado a la piel entre su oreja y su cuello, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío.- Todo.

\- Pues…

Sintió la mano, o mejor dicho, la garra de Víctor sobre su cintura, acariciando deliberadamente su costado y su cadera por encima de la ropa, yendo hacia abajo sin delatarse demasiado a ojos de los demás. Sintió su respiración algo pesada contra su piel, y Yuuri tuvo el impulso de pegarse aún más contra su cuerpo y exponer su cuello todo lo que pudiese, sólo para que el ruso pudiera hacer lo que él estaba seguro se contenía: quería que lamiera, besara y chupara cada centímetro de su piel, que aquella mano que exploraba inocentemente por encima de las ropas se colara por sus pantalones y acariciara, apretara y tomara lo que era suyo…¿Qué?

El frío volvió en forma de frustración y miedo a su mente, esclareciéndole un poco el pensamiento. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? No sólo no estaba en celo para comportarse y presentar esos pensamientos de esa manera tan indecorosa, sino que además lo estaba haciendo en un espacio público. Giró el rostro hacia un costado, un poco consternado por el descubrimiento que parecía demasiado obvio en los rostros ajenos; Pichit lo observaba entre sorprendido y un poco preocupado, aún con la cámara en mano…parecía haber estado grabando todo, pero como él, se había percatado de que aquello se le había ido de las manos…pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel calor abrasador, aquellos deseos salidos de no sabía dónde…

\- Vitya.- la voz masculina sobresaltó a ambos. Yuuri notó que Víctor parecía aferrarse a él con más ahínco, como un niño con temor a que le quitaran su juguete más preciado.- Déjalo ya. Debes practicar.

\- Yakov.- la voz de Víctor ya no era aterciopelada y condescendiente, sino dura y áspera. El menor notó cierto dejo de resentimiento, y los sentimientos encontrados que le provocó aquel cambio repentino en su comportamiento le ayudaron a calmarse un poco más.

\- Hazlo. Ahora.

Yuuri se sentía más que avergonzado. Aquel hombre mayor de aspecto tosco y amargado seguramente se había dado cuenta de todo con sólo mirarlos, y ahora, por la corta distancia que tenía de ellos, hasta debía de poder olerlos. Se sintió terriblemente expuesto, como si los hubiesen descubierto en un crimen, pero a diferencia de él – que no sabía cómo salir rápidamente de allí y esconderse en cualquier rincón solitario del lugar hasta que Pichit decidiera desaparecer junto a él – Víctor no parecía apenarse por todo aquello, sino que al contrario, aparentaba estar haciéndole frente a aquel hombre, como si estuviese atacándolo, cosa que no estaba sucediendo…

\- Víctor…sácame de aquí, por favor.

\- …Está bien..- parecía que a sus órdenes no chistaba...

No supo si hubo o no otro cruce de miradas entre Víctor y quien parecía ser algo así como su entrenador; sólo pudo sentir cómo era llevado hacia la otra orilla de la pista, donde Pichit se adelantó para sujetarlo y ocupar el lugar de Víctor.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- la pregunta había sido formulada como cuatro veces ya, y Yuuri se había limitado a contestar escuetos "si", porque no creía que las fuerzas le dieran para algo más.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- Volveré en un momento.

Luego de su efímera promesa, Yuuri se permitió casi desplomarse sobre Pichit, quien lo ayudó a salir del hielo y a sentarse en uno de los asientos que estaban destinados para el público, en la parte baja de las gradas. El castaño se tocó el rostro; estaba sudando, y su piel estaba caliente…¿en qué momento todo se había vuelto a descontrolar? Notó también ansiedad mientras veía a Víctor patinar, ya sin la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, aunque Yuuri no podía discernir si estaba concentrado o molesto. ¿Por qué sentía aquella angustia al verlo tan lejos, como si jamás pudiera alcanzarlo otra vez?

Sintió el sonido de un spray a su alrededor, y sin poder evitarlo, estornudó dos o tres veces; miró con cara de pocos amigos a Pichit, quien seguía observándolo preocupado.

\- Detente un poco, Yuuri. Me asfixias.- se tapó la mitad inferior del rostro con una mano mientras lo reprendía con la mirada.- No me habías dicho que tu celo estaba tan cerca, no hubiésemos venido, por mucho que me guste ese Alfa para ti.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mi celo no está tan cerca.

Repentinamente, el asfixiado era él. Le costaba admitir que Pichit se había dado cuenta del intenso intercambio que habían tenido en la pista de hielo con Víctor y se avergonzaba un poco, Dios. No había podido controlarse, no podía…pero qué…

Ni bien se había levantado, luego de unos 15 minutos de descanso junto a Pichit, momento en el que decidió buscar algo para beber…había sentido esa extraña, desagradable y ya conocida sensación de humedad entre sus piernas, anunciándole la catástrofe. Se sonrojó profusamente, sintiendo el calor, el fuego en el rostro.

Se desvió de la zona donde sabía podía encontrar alguna máquina expendedora, y sus pasos erráticos lo guiaron por un corredor desierto; dobló unas cuantas esquinas hasta que la luz brillante de lo que él consideraba su salvación se había presentado.

Un baño.

No podía ser que le estuviese sucediendo otra vez, en el mismo día, en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso la cercanía de Víctor había tenido algo que ver? Cerró de un portazo ni bien entró, apoyándose en el mármol oscuro, mirándose en el espejo, sin reconocerse a sí mismo. Se sentía sucio, porque volvía a sentir aquel deseo irrefrenable, oscuro y primitivo de…

Se tocó el vientre; lo notaba más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Un gemido lastimero se dejó escapar, mezcla de necesidad y pánico. No…aquello no era su celo, lo sabía porque no era el momento, y porque generalmente iba precedido y acompañado por una fiebre brutal que por poco y lo dejaba inconsciente…aquello…

Con horror, sintió que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría lenta, cansinamente. Se aferró más al mármol, incapaz de moverse hacia uno de los cubículos y esconderse allí antes de que el individuo que entrase lo viese en ese estado tan lamentable. Quizás fuese Pichit quien venía a ver si se hallaba bien…

Todas sus esperanzas de que fuese alguien que pudiese ayudarlo se fueron al traste en cuanto vio el reflejo del sujeto que ingresaba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Víctor incluso puso el seguro a la puerta desde dentro. Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, sin voltearse, a través de su reflejo. Aún estaba serio, pero sus ojos parecían brillar. El aroma envolvente del ruso noqueó la mayoría de sus sentidos, y aquella humedad se intensificó. Un poco más.

\- Déjame aliviarte, Yuuri.

* * *

 **Bien, si, ya sé, soy de lo peor xD Probablemente se venga el lemmon en el próximo**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus follows! Me dan fuerzas para escribir ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo presenta contenido sexual +18. Están avisados! xDDD**

* * *

 **"Déjame aliviarte, Yuuri"**

La frase seguía reproduciéndose en su mente como un eco, atontándolo y provocándole un cortocircuito mental. O ya estaba atontado realmente, y el cortocircuito lo estaba teniendo a nivel físico…sentía que las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle porque las sentía temblando, todo él estaba temblando, pero increíblemente no sentía miedo, ansiedad o angustia ante la nueva situación que estaba enfrentando…

…Aunque viese como inevitablemente, Víctor avanzaba desde la puerta trabada del baño hasta su posición, todo a través del reflejo del espejo, porque no conseguía las fuerzas para encararlo. O no quería hacerlo, no se veía capaz…

Cuando le vio detrás suyo supo, como si fuese una especie de revelación, que aquello iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Lo entendió como una verdad tan grande que le costaba entender cómo es que había dado tantas vueltas hasta llegar a aquello, que dicho sea de paso había sido una cuestión del destino, de su suerte… ¿acaso era el destino el que lo había llevado a Víctor, o éste a él? ¿O era que por fin el destino deseaba que pusiera a prueba su condición de Omega, independientemente de quién fuese?

Se sintió relajado, como si aquel descubrimiento le diera a entender que no sólo no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello, sino que no deseaba hacerlo, y detrás de ese otro pensamiento, una creciente ansiedad comenzó a instalarse en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en la zona baja de su vientre.

Y el primer contacto de las manos del ruso, de aquel Alfa que parecía manejar la situación como un profesional en la materia, había sido sublime, irreal. Yuuri se descubrió contorsionándose, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que elevaba el trasero inconscientemente. Le causó un nuevo tipo de ansiedad percatarse de que aquellos movimientos sólo los había realizado en la soledad de su cuarto, cuando aquella extraña necesidad le había invadido, y ahora…ya poco le importaba.

Sintió las manos firmes de Víctor acariciando su trasero predispuesto, sus caderas, la parte anterior de sus muslos, todo con una cadencia que a Yuuri le estaba quemando por dentro; se oyó a sí mismo soltar una especie de gemido lastimero y a su acompañante consolarlo en un susurro imperceptible, inentendible pero en tono cariñoso, rozando sus boca contra su cuello para luego tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba por el interior de su camiseta, acariciando su vientre…

\- Vi-Víctor, esto…esto no está bien…

Un poco de su raciocinio quería hacerse cargo de aquella situación descontrolada, casi irremediable, pero la otra parte, la mayor porción de su conducta en esos momentos, su instinto, le decía que buscara los labios del mayor, que le exigiera con inquietud y agitación que le demostrara en acciones cuánto le deseaba, cuánto le gustaría ir más allá…

Y se descubrió con sorpresa haciéndolo; la parte racional de su mente, aquella que siempre había luchado para evitar que una situación así le sobrepasara, estaba observando con horror lo que estaba sucediendo, como si fuese ahora solo una pequeña porción, muy ínfima por cierto, que conocía las consecuencias de aquellos actos que había eludido por tantos años, pero como era tan diminuta en esos momentos…no tenía ningún tipo de poder o control sobre la otra gran porción, el otro gran monstruo que ahora lo dominaba todo, la naturaleza haciéndose cargo…

Sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda del ruso lamiendo sus labios para luego cazarlos, chuparlos, estudiarlos con los suyos propios. Yuuri intentó encararlo, darse la vuelta, pero el cuerpo firme del otro se lo impedía; estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda porque no alcanzaba a sobrellevar bien las ansias que la mano de Víctor le provocaba…estaba abandonando finalmente su vientre para dirigirse un poco más abajo, sorteando el elástico de sus pantalones, adentrándose un poco más…incluso se animó a estirarse un poco más hacia atrás, rozando la ya formada erección del otro con su trasero…

\- Más fuerte…

No pudo evitar gemir contra su rostro y volver a retorcerse en sus brazos; la mano que había viajado hacia el sur había cruzado la barrera de su ropa interior y estaba ya en contacto con su miembro, apenas acariciándolo, volviéndolo loco; Yuuri no sabía si la humedad que sentía era la que emanaba ahora de su erección, o…aquella que había comenzado a fluir con anterioridad y que lo había llevado a aquel baño se había extendido tanto que ahora ya sentía todo mojado, pegajoso, y en un pensamiento impropio de él, deseó que Víctor lo supiera, que se ensuciara la mano con aquello…hecho que no tardó en suceder.

\- Te contradices todo el tiempo.- ahora sí notaba su voz agitada. Yuuri cerró los ojos intentando contenerse cuando sintió aquella mano exploradora tomándolo todo, palpando y friccionando en forma suave pero firme al mismo tiempo.- Es…eres increíble, Yuuri…estás tan listo para mí…

\- Yo…lo deseo…

\- Yo también te deseo, Yuuri…

Sin poder evitarlo y llevado por el instinto, Yuuri se soltó del agarre del mayor y se reclinó sobre los lavabos, apoyando una mano sobre el mármol y la otra sobre el espejo, elevando un poco más el trasero y abriendo las piernas aún con la ropa puesta en una clara invitación que no podía creer estuviese haciendo. En otro impulso instintivo – o eso pensaba Yuuri, quien aún seguía intentando encontrarle explicación a sus actos – sintió como Víctor, impelido por la necesidad, lo empujaba aún más contra el duro y frío material con una mano, y deslizando la otra desde su miembro hacia su trasero, sin salir de su ropa.

Y sintió como de un tirón todo aquello que llevaba puesto en la parte inferior de su cuerpo descendía hasta sus tobillos en un solo y fluido movimiento. Y quedaba ahora sí, completamente expuesto, sintiendo el frío de aquel lugar…

Ahora sí se sentía realmente sucio...las ropas evitaban que pudiera abrir bien las piernas, pero aún así se las ingenio para reclinarse aún más sobre los lavabos y exponerse, como si fuese una especie de regalo que le estaba haciendo a Víctor…

Quien no tardó en captar la indirecta demasiado directa del castaño; con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo - mezcla de calor y frío, ansiedad e inquietud - Yuuri sintió las manos calientes del ruso sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos, ascendiendo lentamente, de manera agobiante para él. Finalmente, ambas palmas descansaron sobre sus glúteos, primero tanteando el terreno, haciéndolo sufrir.

\- Yuuri…- el aludido cerró los ojos disfrutando del tono ronco y profundo con el que había sido llamado. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió cómo le separaba ambas nalgas con sus manos, dejando ver directamente su entrada, húmeda y necesitada.- Estás más que listo para mi…¿o no?

\- Yo…

No quería decirlo, no porque le diera pena - ya a esas alturas, las palabras habían dejado de ser un impedimento, visto y considerando la situación extrema en la que ya se hallaban.- sino porque era un sentimiento con el que había luchado en cada ocasión en el que aquel infierno del celo anual había invadido su vida, arruinandola; aquellas palabras que expresaban una necesidad básica y oscura, que siempre habían permanecido en la intimidad de su mente y jamás había compartido con alguien - ni siquiera con Pichit en un intento de desahogo.- ahora querían asomar por su garganta y escaparse vilmente, delatándolo ante aquel Alfa que parecía estar a punto de perder el control...Yuuri sentía que el límite de aquel autocontrol perfecto que manejaba el ruso estaba llegando a su fin, o quizás ya lo había sobrepasado en el momento en el que había cruzado aquella puerta, no lo sabía bien.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme, Yuuri…?

Su voz se volvió más sedosa, recobrando un poco de su autocontrol habitual; el menor sintió parte del peso de Víctor sobre su espalda, como si estuviese reclinándose contra él, intentando alcanzar su rostro. Las manos no abandonaban su cómoda ubicación, pero a Yuuri comenzó a impacientarle la respiración del otro sobre su nuca, detrás de su oreja. De repente y sin previo aviso, uno de los largos e inquietos dedos de Víctor acarició su entrada húmeda, introduciendo el pulpejo del dedo primero, luego una falange...el dedo entero…

Gimió más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado; su voz resonó en la soledad del amplio baño, notando también como la respiración de Víctor se agitaba, reaccionando a las respuestas favorables de sus estímulos. El dedo se movió sin piedad en su interior, como si estuviese buscando una salida; Yuuri sintió las rodillas temblar cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero, invadiendolo. Víctor estaba haciendo lo que quería con él. No sabía si era parte del instinto, pero el mayor supo exactamente lo que quería sin tener que decírselo directamente...o quizás la experiencia lo avalaba. Otra vez, aquella barrera que le impedía soltarse del todo con Víctor se presentaba ante él como un muro alto e inalcanzable...no conocía nada de su vida, de sus gustos, de su pasado...y estaban allí, a punto de…

\- Víctor, espera…

Cuando había juntado las fuerzas suficientes para articular palabra había sido el preciso momento en el que el aludido había decidido introducir un tercer dedo en su entrada, moviéndolos a todos descoordinadamente, acariciando sus paredes internas con ansiedad, penetrándolo de manera cada vez más profunda. Su frase se atascó en un gemido placentero, impúdico.

Parecía que su aparente reticencia lo había encendido más, cosa que preocupaba y emocionaba a Yuuri por partes iguales. El aroma de Víctor se había intensificado, y si no hubiese sido porque los únicos sonidos que allí se oían eran sus gemidos y el ruido húmedo que provocaban aquellos dedos fisgones husmeando en su interior, el menor no hubiese escuchado el sutil sonido de una cremallera siendo abierta, ni del desliz suave de una tela…

Lo iba a hacer.

Aquello de lo que siempre se había cuidado, a lo que siempre le había temido en aquellas épocas de su vida, estaba por cumplirse de una manera tan simple que en cierto modo le provocaba miedo; cuando sintió como los dedos de Víctor abandonaban su interior, y como luego una suave presión se instalaba sobre su entrada, para luego volverse un poco más insistente...supo que aquello era lo más natural del mundo.

Dejar que Víctor Nikiforov lo penetrara, profanara su cuerpo y lo hiciera suyo era lo que tenía, debía pasar.

Sintió una molestia, y luego dolor. Pero el alivio que le provocó sentir como el miembro de aquel Alfa ingresaba en su cuerpo, notar como las paredes de su entrada se dilataban para recibirlo y permitirle un acceso cada vez más profundo...fue algo que compensó inmensamente la incomodidad. Ambos gimieron largo y tendido, contentos con la unión. Yuuri sintió las manos de Víctor recorrer su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta la parte baja de sus muslos en una caricia suave, cariñosa. Le permitió acostumbrarse a su tamaño, relajarse, conocerlo. En algún momento que no supo descifrar bien por la enajenación mental que aquel fuego interno le provocaba, Yuuri se descubrió moviendo las caderas hacia atrás, intentando penetrarse aún más.

\- Me estás matando.- oyó el susurro contenido del ruso, quien lo sujetó firmemente de las caderas.- Si me provocas así...no podré detenerme, Yuuri.

\- Hazlo.- notó su voz un poco tomada y aguda, suplicante.- Quítame esto…

Se contorsionó hacia atrás, molesto e impaciente. Víctor tardó en entender que se refería a su ropa en general, y a sus pantalones y ropa interior en particular, los cuales le dificultaban la movilidad de las piernas. Con destreza, el mayor lo dejó completamente desnudo, reclinado sobre el lavabo de un baño público con su entrada expuesta, la cual no tardó en ocupar nuevamente. Ésta vez, la molestia se transformó en placer al sentir como se introducía por completo, llenándolo. En un movimiento descarado e impropio de él, Yuuri elevó una pierna sobre el mármol frío, abriendo sus piernas todo lo que podía.

Y sintió como Víctor prácticamente lo estampaba contra el vidrio; soltó un quejido de sorpresa mezclada con placer cuando se percató de que, finalmente el verdadero Alfa que habitaba en el interior de su acompañante salía a flote, dominándolo por completo. Estaba básicamente aplastándolo contra el mármol y el vidrio con su amplio pecho, abriendo sus piernas aún más con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo en forma ansiosa, demandante.. Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar sostenerse de los grifos ante la fuerza arrolladora con la que Víctor se movía, desestabilizándolo. Sentía como más de aquella humedad emanaba de su cuerpo, mojándole las piernas, y se oyó a sí mismo pidiendo, no...exigiéndole más a Víctor. Podía sentir como ingresaba y salía ya rápidamente de su cuerpo, como el choque entre ambos provocaba aquellos sonidos impuros que ayudaban a la imaginación de Yuuri a volar un poco más…

\- ¡Víctor!

Gritó su nombre sin poder contenerse mientras gemía en forma escandalosa; había alcanzado alguna parte demasiado sensible dentro de su cuerpo, y al comprobar la grata reacción que el omega tenía a ella...estaba golpeando aquel lugar con saña, matándolo de placer. Su cuerpo temblaba, más por las embestidas rápidas y fuertes del ruso que por sus propios miembros enclenques en esos momentos; sentía la respiración de Víctor sobre el oído, gimiendo ronco.

No tenía conocimiento sobre la resistencia de Víctor en ese aspecto, pero por lo que él respectaba...estaba a lamentables momentos de llegar a su clímax, y no sabía si era por la cercanía de su celo, la situación expuesta y peligrosa en la que se hallaban, o porque simplemente era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Y el mayor no mermaba en sus atenciones; en un acto inconsciente, Yuuri tomó una de las manos de Víctor que en esos momentos descansaba sobre una de sus caderas en un intento por sostener al castaño contra los lavabos, y la posó sobre su vientre, presionando. No supo en qué momento lo hizo, cómo ni porqué, pero fue suficiente para que entre gemidos y lloriqueos entrecortados alcanzara la cúspide de su goce sexual, y sabía que de algún otro más profundo y desconocido aún para él.

Agitado, notó como se había derramado sobre sus manos, y ahora sentía como su entrada se contraía rítmicamente, apresando aún más el miembro del Alfa, quien en dos o tres estocadas profundas y bruscas acabó en su interior, mientras clavaba sus dedos largos y masculinos sobre su cadera y su vientre, tironeando un poco de él hacia arriba y atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, ninguno de los dos realizó ningún movimiento ni emitió ningún sonido salvo sus respiraciones agitadas, como si en verdad ambos estuviesen recién reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Hecho que cobró vital importancia en Yuuri cuando Víctor se retiró de su interior y un pequeño torrente húmedo descendió entre sus glúteos, bajando por sus muslos.

Le temblaron las piernas, ahora por una causa muy diferente.

Pasado el clímax, Yuuri volvía parcial y progresivamente a la realidad mientras Víctor comenzaba la faena de limpiarlos a ambos; el menor se sintió extrañamente contenido por las manos suaves y cariñosas del Alfa, momentos antes rudas e imponentes sobre su cuerpo, que ahora limpiaban aquí y allá, acariciando su piel en el proceso. Una vez recompuesto, el Omega lo ayudó en la tarea de vestirse, bastante avergonzado y sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero Víctor seguía demostrándole con pequeños gestos que aquello no era su objetivo real; le dedicaba palabras de aliento y cariño, manos y gestos gentiles para con él y su aprehensión para abandonar aquel refugio en el que se había convertido el baño público del Ice Castle, todo envuelto nuevamente en esa aura de seguridad que el Alfa irradiaba, mejorando un poco el estado de ánimo del menor.

Sólo un poco, porque en cuanto atravesaron las puertas del baño, le asaltaron todas las inseguridades y arrepentimientos juntos.

\- Víctor...yo…

 **-¡Yuuri!**

Gimió asustado al reconocer la voz fuerte y aguda de Pichit; se acercaba corriendo por uno de los corredores aún desiertos, y en su rostro se veía la consternación y preocupación marcadas, expresiones que aumentaron en grado sumo al ver a Víctor a su lado. Sus ojos viajaban de uno al otro, sin poder terminar de gesticular.

\- ¿...Estás bien?.- su tono de voz indicaba que sabía no lo estaba, aunque Yuuri suponía que lo que su amigo se imaginaba no era ni la décima parte de lo que había sucedido. Se le subieron todos los rubores al rostro, y de un momento al otro, la cercanía de Víctor quemaba.

\- S-Sí...Víctor, gracias. Ha sido…

La situación era demasiado bizarra para encontrar la palabra adecuada, y cientos de pensamientos, emociones e incertidumbres atravesaban ahora por su mente, sin contar la mas importante: el terror. El ruso le sonrió tranquilamente, acariciando su hombro.

Yuuri vio por de reojo que Pichit seguía todos los movimientos. De ambos.

\- No hay por qué. Que se repita.

Lo último lo había casi susurrado, y mientras ardía y oía a su amigo jadear a la distancia, veía como Víctor se reclinaba contra su rostro y depositaba un suave beso contra sus labios. Algo sencillo, puro y lejano a lo erótico que había sido aquel encuentro furtivo en el baño.

\- Me retiro, sino Yakov me asesinará. ¡Nos vemos más tarde en el hotel!.- se alejó sonriendo, dejándolos a ambos clavados en el suelo.

\- Y-Yuu…

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Ya!

\- Yo…

\- Tu…

 **\- Creo que estoy en problemas.**

* * *

 **Bueno...aquí el lemmon cortado xD! actualice rapido, o lo mas que pude!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Realmente me inspira xD**

 **¿Por qué Yuuri cree que está en problemas? e.e...**

 **¿Que les parecio? ¡Dejenmelo saber!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¡Estás completamente demente, Víctor!

\- Wow, estás usando mi verdadero nombre, debes estar realmente…

\- ¡No estoy jugando!

No, Víctor sabía que Yakov no estaba jugando. Estaba completamente rojo de la ira, una vena especialmente protuberante palpitaba en su frente y sus manos habían golpeado la mesa de metal en varias oportunidades, haciendo temblar las cosas que había sobre ella. Víctor no sabía exactamente como sentirse ante la reacción de su entrenador; bueno, también era prácticamente como un padre, puesto que lo había acompañado desde su tierna infancia en el mundo del patinaje, lo había visto crecer tanto como persona como profesional…y lo conocía demasiado bien.

Ahí estaba la prueba de su furia. Lo que no hacía sino divertirlo a la vez que le preocupaba un poco porque lo hacía sentir culpable…

\- Hace tres días. Tres. ¡Tres días que no entrenas!

Un nuevo golpe sobre la mesa; esta vez lo sobresaltó, pese a que aún Yakov no lograba que se sintiera culpable de sus actos. Sabía que estaba en una falta grave, no sólo para si mismo, sino para todo el equipo ruso que tenía todas las fichas puestas en que él ganaría el oro de aquella eliminatoria en Japón que lo llevaría a la final, pero aún así…no sabía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero el patinaje, el motor que había dirigido su vida durante tanto tiempo, había pasado a un muy segundo plano desde aquel día en el que Yuuri había decidido destruir el esquema perfectamente armado de su existencia.

El cual seguía completamente desarmado y desordenado.

Hacía tres días que el moreno había desaparecido literalmente de la faz de la tierra. Al principio pensó que estaba recluido en su dormitorio intentando procesar lo que para él incluso aún resultaba difícil de aceptar; nunca había ido tan lejos con un Omega que sabía estaba muy cerca de su necesidad, y nunca había sentido la intensidad de sensaciones y emociones que el japonés le hacía experimentar. No se arrepentía para nada de lo que había sucedido, al contrario; le había parecido sublime, una experiencia digna de repetir, y para eso, sabía que tenía que ir más allá, tenía que superar la barrera del instinto y dejar que su yo racional conociera al Yuuri que estaba detrás de todas esas hormonas, de todo aquel fuego que lo rodeaba en esos momentos.

Y cuando había llegado a esa conclusión, se había percatado, la misma noche del suceso, que en realidad Yuuri no estaba bajo el mismo techo que él. Más tarde que temprano su madre le había informado, muy al azar, que su hijo había empacado rápidamente y se había esfumado, argumentando un viaje de estudios.

En pleno verano, en plenas vacaciones.

O la madre de Yuuri era muy ingenua, Yuuri era el ingenuo y no se había percatado de ese detalle…o ambos no habían coordinado bien la mentira. El hecho es que Víctor ya había sucumbido a la inseguridad que intentaba dominar, y ya estaba completamente convencido de que Yuuri estaba huyendo de él porque no quería saber más nada de su existencia.

Porque sí; el ruso era muy seguro en su profesión y en su vida en general, pero cuando los sentimientos estaban de por medio…pese a lo que muchos podrían decir de él, a veces se consideraba poca cosa para algunas personas, sobre todo para aquellas que realmente le importaba que tuviesen una buena opinión sobre él, como Yuuri…¿y qué había obtenido? Había conocido a un Alfa que, en menos de 48 horas de verle un pelo, ya se lo había follado. En un baño público. En la proximidad de su celo, tal vez ambos alterados por sus hormonas.

Maldición.

Claramente no había obtenido lo mejor que él podía ofrecer, y seguramente en esos momentos el menor debía de estar pensando que lo había utilizado, que había sido un momento fogoso provocado por el instinto desatado de ambos, y que sólo había sido eso. Pobre Yuuri, qué maldito imbécil podía llegar a ser él…

\- Víctor, ¿me oyes?

\- ¿Eh?

Víctor se mordió el labio inferior para no reír cuando vio a su entrenador cerrar los ojos, la vena de su frente a punto de estallar. Lo oyó suspirar pesadamente en un intento por tranquilizarse para no estrangularlo.

\- ¿Piensas seguir con esto?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo ganaré esta competencia!

\- ¡No me refería a eso, estúpido! ¡Me refería a si pensabas seguir revolcándote en la habitación de ese pobre muchacho que has espantado!

\- ¿…Cómo…?

\- ¡Que como sé eso? Vitya.- su tono se aflojó, lo que disparó las alertas en la mente del desprevenido y descubierto Alfa. Notó el calor de la vergüenza en el rostro.- Te conozco desde que tienes 8 años.

\- No…no sé qué hacer.

Increíblemente estaban solos en uno de los salones del Ice Castle; era ya muy tarde, casi las 10 de la noche. Todos habían vuelto al hotel luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, y Víctor había ido a esas horas con la esperanza de poder patinar un poco en soledad, poder relajarse y despejar un poco su mente…pero Yakov no se lo iba a permitir, no se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

Víctor había profanado la habitación de Yuuri, era cierto. Se había prácticamente adueñado de ella, e increíblemente, ningún miembro de la familia del menor se oponía a ello. Había una especie de acuerdo tácito que dejaba que Víctor durmiese en el cuarto del moreno mientras éste no estuviera en la casa, y las noches ya estaban convirtiéndose también en días de estadía. Se había embriagado de su aroma intenso y suave al mismo tiempo, había notado en todas esas horas de encierro, como algunas ropas tenían un suave olor y otras otro más intenso, y algunas, como su ropa de cama, un toque dulzón tan fuerte que alteraba los receptores nasales de Víctor. Supo distinguir que el primero era su verdadera esencia, el segundo el olor que presentaba con los cambios hormonales…pero el tercero se le escapaba. Nunca lo había sentido, y era tan reciente que estaba convencido de que lo había emanado la noche anterior, o incluso ese mismo día si se había acostado luego de lo que había sucedido…

Ahora, en la soledad de aquel especie de despacho que el ruso mayor usaba como base, se abría el silencio entre ambos, y Víctor sabía que Yakov había dejado de gritar porque le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar, una que él no deseaba tener, porque tampoco sabía que decirle.

\- Nunca te había visto tan complicado con algún muchacho. Éste te pegó fuerte.

\- No sabes cómo. Yo…creo que fui demasiado lejos, creo que…creo que me odia. Y eso me desespera a niveles que no puedo manejar, Yakov.

\- Yo creo que está asustado porque le debe estar pasando algo similar.- elevó la mirada un poco húmeda hacia su entrenador, quien parecía haberse calmado un poco. Lo vio sentándose en un asiento frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa.- Es más joven que tú, quizás es la primera vez que se enfrenta a algo así.

\- Para mí también es la primera vez que sucede algo así de intenso.

\- Pero él es el Omega, no te olvides de eso.- otro silencio se creó entre ellos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.- He visto cómo te mira, Vitya. Se nota a kilómetros que lo que siente por ti va más allá de las hormonas, sólo que quizás ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta.

\- ¿Tú…tú lo crees?

\- Claro. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has dejado de entrenar. ¿Qué esperas, a que el chico aparezca de la nada? Seguro alguien de su familia le ha dicho que estás encerrado ahí, nunca volverá si sigues cometiendo esas idioteces.

\- ¿Por qué idioteces? Es la única manera que encuentro para no volverme loco.- se defendió, aunque dudaba. Yakov tenía razón, nunca querría volver si sabía que él estaba instalado allí.

\- Víctor.- el tono del mayor cambió, volviéndose amenazador otra vez.- Estás invadiendo su nido. ¿Es que acaso con casi 28 años tengo que explicártelo todo otra vez? Su habitación es el único refugio que tiene del mundo hostil lleno de Alfas idiotas como tú que él tiene, es él único sitio en el que sólo sentirá su olor, el único en el que puede estar tranquilo y ser él mismo…y vienes tu a invadir, profanar, y llenar de tu olor pestilente todo lo que tiene allí dentro. ¿Ahora ves por qué es una idiotez?

\- Yo…

\- Vas a volver a entrenar, y vas a dejar esa habitación. Llevate su almohada, su pijama, lo que sea. Pero deja de entrar allí como si fuese tu territorio. Él es quien decide quién es digno de entrar allí y quien no, no tu. ¿Me oíste?

Lo oía a medias.

No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Yakov tenía razón, había sido tan egoísta, había estado tan cegado por la preocupación y las ansias de volver a sentir su olor que se había olvidado de aquella premisa fundamental…la habitación del omega era su nido, su refugio. Supuestamente, era el lugar al que el omega le permitía entrar al Alfa una vez que estaba seguro era el indicado, el correcto.

Y él se había llevado todo eso puesto, había ignorado lo importante que era. Maldito fuera.

Ahora sabía realmente lo que tenía que hacer. Como si una luz le iluminara la mente, supo qué debía de hacer a continuación. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

\- ¡¿Me oíste?!

\- ¡Si, te oí! ¡Ahora mismo iré!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera, vuelve aquí!

Yakov solo pudo bufar de indignación al ver como Víctor corría en dirección contraria a la pista de patinaje. Otra vez al hotel.

A éste paso iba a matarlo. Malditas hormonas.

* * *

\- Yuuri…creo que estás exagerando, deberías tomarlo con un poco más de calma, te hará daño.

\- Claramente no estás pasando por la misma crisis que yo. No sabes lo que es esto.

\- Si, lo sé. Te estoy viendo. Me estás contagiando tus nervios.

Pichit observó como Yuuri se encerraba en el baño por segunda vez en el día. Suspiró, un poco ansioso, recostándose en su cama. La situación le divertía y exasperaba por partes iguales, porque estaban igual o peor que hacía tres días atrás.

Peor, de eso estaba seguro.

Entre susurros y palabras arrancadas a la fuerza, Pichit había logrado sonsacarle a Yuuri lo que había sucedido en aquel baño; sólo se lo había confirmado, porque luego de haber notado que su amigo ya estaba demasiado cerca del celo, se había ido sólo al baño y había salido de él con el Alfa que lo estaba persiguiendo horas atrás…sin contar con el beso que le había dado…el Beta no necesitaba más para saber que lo inevitable había ocurrido.

Sólo que, como era la primera vez que Yuuri se dejaba llevar por su instinto de Omega, había sido demasiado para el pobre japonés. Ni bien el nivel hormonal se le había estabilizado, las dudas, el pánico y la incertidumbre se habían llevado puesta la cercanía de su celo.

Entre dichos histéricos, le había suplicado por pasar aunque fuese una semana en su casa. Quizás dos, o tres. O un mes. Y Pichit no podía había podido rehusarse, pese a que había intentado explicarle una y otra vez a Yuuri que aquello era perfectamente normal entre Alfas y Omegas, que no necesariamente significaba una unión eterna, que aquello no significaba que Víctor estaba pensando que él había sido demasiado fácil, que no se había hecho respetar y que, lo más importante de todo…que Yuuri no estaba en su celo aún.

Y por lo tanto, no podía quedar embarazado.

Pasaron 5 minutos y su amigo seguía sin salir del baño.

El primer día que se había instalado en su casa, había decidido que, sólo quizás y para quedarse tranquilo…se haría un test de embarazo. Pichit rezongó y replicó todo lo que pudo, argumentando que aquello podía darle positivo por los altos niveles hormonales que manejaba su cuerpo en esos momentos y que sólo era confiable pasado un mes del celo, que en su caso ni siquiera había llegado. Pero el moreno, encerrado en sus trece, no sólo lo había hecho ese día, sino al siguiente.

Y aquel día ya iban dos veces. Todas las veces había dado negativo. Y estaba seguro que en aquella oportunidad sería igual.

Mientras esperaba a que su amigo terminara aquel extraño ritual nocturno, cerró los ojos, intentando no dormirse.

Y fue segundos después que su celular vibró en la mesita de noche, sobresaltándolo. Era casi medianoche, el único que solía escribirle a esas horas era Yuuri…qué…

Un número desconocido se dejó ver en la pantalla. No era un prefijo que conociera, ni siquiera era de Japón.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando leyó el largo mensaje de texto que había enviado.

No pudo sino sonreír cuando comprendió que Víctor estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por Yuuri como para pedirle ayuda a él, a su mejor amigo.

Miró la puerta del baño, debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo que él quería hacer. Yuuri estaba sufriendo en vano, porque sabía que, muy en el fondo, quería estar con Víctor…

O esa fue la excusa que utilizó en su mente para quitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le provocó contestarle el mensaje al ruso.

Sólo esperaba no estar metiendo la pata.

* * *

 **Buenas, qué tal!**

Bien, disculpen la demora! Un capitulo corto y un tanto aburrido comparado con el anterior xD

Espero que os guste!

 **Les recomiendo cofcofpropagandacofcof lean mi otro fic de YOI, "Qué locura, Doctor". Es un AU un tanto fuera de lo normal, los invito a pasar por mi perfil y echarle un vistazo!**

Diganme qué tal les pareció el capitulo ;) Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente lo valoro! Creo que en este capitulo se resuelven algunas de las incognitas que me habeis planteado en los reviews xD

 **Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Fb Chiru Less, o en mi pagina, del mismo nombre. Alli publico cuando actualizo en general. Los espero!**

Ya, ya me dejo de tanta chachara!

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas a todos!**

 **queria agradecerles realmente el gran apoyo que me brindan capitulo a capitulo...es muy reconfortante ver cómo apenas lo actualizo ya están allí para leer y comentar! Hacía mucho que no me pasaba con un fic, y realmente se siente muy bien, gracias otra vez!**

 **Aqui vamos ;)**

* * *

\- No estoy tan seguro de ésto, Pichit.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sé más que tú las ganas que tienes de volver a tu cuarto, a tu casa. Bajo el mismo techo que él.

\- ¡Pichit!

\- ¡Qué! ¡Es la verdad!

Yuuri dejó de dar vueltas en círculo en el reducido espacio que representaba la habitación de su mejor amigo para semejante faena. Pichit se limitaba a observarlo desde la cama, un poco ansioso y a la vez divertido. Escudriñó y estudió las expresiones del moreno, quien estaba terriblemente ambivalente y ciclotímico. El día anterior, durante la madrugada, había llegado a realizar un tercer test de embarazo, el que nuevamente le había dado negativo y los había dejado dormir el resto de la noche a ambos.

Para comenzar el trajín del día siguiente.

Víctor prácticamente le había suplicado por ayuda la noche anterior; no necesitaba ser demasiado avispado para saber que había realizado un gran esfuerzo para conseguir su número telefónico - no sabía quién realmente había sido el traidor, si alguno de los padres o la hermana de Yuuri - pero, incluso entre líneas, Pichit pudo palpar la desesperación del mayor por tener al menor otra vez en su radio de ataque, como al tailandés le gustaba denominar. Si bien Yuuri era su mejor amigo, el único que había perdurado durante toda su infancia, un no sé qué se despertó en su interior. Por primera vez deseaba ayudar a Yuuri acercándolo a un Alfa, y eso resultaba extraño.

Siempre había intentado protegerlo, alejarlo a toda costa de ellos. Y ahora sabía que lo que Yuuri necesitaba era estar con Víctor, aún más luego de lo que había sucedido en el Ice Castle.

Aún no podía terminar de digerirlo; Yuuri, que siempre había sido tímido, reservado e ingenuo en esas cuestiones, parecía haber sido poseído por una fuerza mucho mayor a la de su voluntad, lo que le maravillaba y aterraba a partes iguales. El celo realmente podía ser peligroso visto desde otras aristas. En las garras equivocadas, un Omega podía ser abusado una y otra vez bajo su propia voluntad, arrepintiéndose luego de que la ola hormonal abandonara su cuerpo...aunque no podía sufrirlo en carne propia lo veía, veía la ansiedad, los cambios de humor y la leve depresión que ya comenzaba a dominar a su amigo, y agradeció, muy en el fondo de su mente, haber nacido Beta.

Pero aquel no era el caso. Yuuri habìa dado con quién para Pichit era el Alfa ideal; no sólo era apuesto y formidable físicamente, sino que además parecía sentirse atraído por Yuuri de una manera magnética, natural, y Pichit sabía que eso no era parte del celo. En el mensaje de texto kilométrico que le había enviado, Víctor aseguraba que sólo quería estar con Yuuri,hablarle, conocerlo y que éste lo conociera a él. Nada de contacto físico, si el menor no lo deseaba.

Aunque en las actuales condiciones en las que se encontraba el moreno aquello le parecía casi imposible.

Habían vuelto a sacar las cuentas en el calendario; el celo de Yuuri parecía haberse adelantado, y al contrario de lo que creía, ya no quedaba semanas como él sospechaba, sino que faltaba, como mucho, menos de dos semanas para que aquello sucediera; por supuesto, eso había derivado en una nueva crisis de ansiedad que no había podido manejar, y teniendo todo aquello en cuenta…

Odiaba estar mintiéndole de aquella manera.

\- Sigo sin estar muy seguro de esto.- al oírlo hablar, Pichit supo que había ganado. Y la punzada de culpa que sintió lo atravesó completamente, haciéndole sentir una basura de amigo.

\- ¿No deseas acaso regresar a tu habitación, a tu cama?

Pichit se odió aún más por aquello; días atrás había hablado con la madre de Yuuri, y ésta le había comentado la gravedad de la situación. Víctor había estado durmiendo en la habitación del japonés, y Pichit intuía - no, sabía - que si el celo de Yuuri no estaba tan cerca como ellos pensaban, el sólo sentir el aroma territorial de un Alfa en lo que todo Omega consideraba su refugio iba a provocar un completo desastre en sus planes. Iba a alterarse de tal manera que terminaría abandonando el paìs. O el planeta.

Pero si su necesidad estaba lo suficientemente cerca…las cosas podían realmente ser muy diferentes. Quizás todas esas dudas que Yuuri estaba teniendo en esos momento se disolverían rápidamente si el instinto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decidir por él en ese momento, y...ya verían luego.

La cuestión primordial era que tenían un límite de tiempo. Pichit lo sabía, ya lo había calculado todo la noche anterior.

A Víctor le quedaban menos de dos semanas en Japón antes de que acabara aquella competencia...y presentía que el rumbo de su vida y el de la de Yuuri podían estar determinados por lo que sucediera en esos próximos días.

Lo cual sólo lograba que le subiera la adrenalina y se entusiasmara más. Se sentía un poco mala persona al manejar un poquito la vida de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que luego se lo agradecería.

O eso quería creer.

\- Claro que deseo regresar, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?.- Yuuri bufó, exasperado consigo mismo. Se acomodó los lentes al menos tres veces, y comenzó a pasearse nuevamente por la habitación.

\- No lo entiendes, Pichit. Fue todo tan...tan...tan…

\- ¿Tan intenso?

\- Si, quiero decir, ¡no!, ¡no me refería a eso!.- Pichit soltó una carcajada cuando su amigo se giró y dejó al descubierto su rostro rojo.- Fue todo tan rápido...debe pensar que ya está, listo, puede disponer de mi como se le antoje, que apenas me conoce ya cedo, que yo no quiero nada serio con èl, y que…

\- ¿Y tu quieres algo serio con Víctor, Yuuri?

\- ...No lo sé.

\- Entonces no te adelantes. Te estás volviendo loco pensando cosas que quizás no son tan así. Tal vez él esté tan confundido como tú, Yuuri. Quizás te está esperando, quizás quiera hablar contigo.

\- No me ha buscado.

\- Tu has huido. No le has dado oportunidad. Si yo estuviese con alguien y luego me entero que esa persona salió corriendo despavorida de su hogar después de tener un sexo maravilloso en un baño público conmigo, también me quedaría rezagado esperando.

\- Pichit…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo pintas más horrible de lo que fue.

-Es que fue así. Yo en realidad me siento mal por el pobre Víctor. Tu mamá dice que no se le ve muy bien.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Bingo. Había dado en la tecla antes de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Mi...Mi, Mi madre te ha dicho algo de Víctor?.- la histeria le salía por los poros, y Pichit tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

\- Sí, me ha dicho que se ha encerrado en el hotel y que no ha ido a entrenar. Y que ha preguntado mucho por ti.

\- ¿De verdad? Pichit, no me mientas, sabes que esto es serio para mi.

\- ¡No te miento! ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?.- bueno, eso era estirar la verdad muy al límite, se la estaba jugando. Ambas cosas eran ciertas, pero la madre de Yuuri solo se lo habìa dicho al pasar. Era Víctor el que había agrandado todo el asunto.

\- ¿De verdad?.- volvió a cuestionar otra vez Yuuri, y Pichit vislumbró el halo de la esperanza y una renovada ansiedad en su voz.

Estaba decidido, le había convencido para volver a su hogar…

...Mintiéndole, inventando que Víctor en realidad no había abandonado el cuarto en el que se hospedaba allí en el hotel. Que no iba a tener contacto con él si el menor no lo deseaba, porque se había recluido a si mismo.

\- De verdad, Yuuri. ¿Vamos?

* * *

Yuuri inspiró el aire del hotel ni bien atravesó las puertas principales; el aire caliente y húmedo de las aguas termales inundó sus fosas nasales, el sonido de los comensales a lo lejos disfrutando de lo que ya debía de ser la cena llegó a sus oídos como una música conocida, habitual, y el gran televisor de la sala de estar, encendido en una partido cualquiera de fútbol americano se reflejó en sus gafas, haciéndole sonreír.

Se había sentido cómodo esos cuatro días en el departamento de Pichit, pero no había nada como su casa. Todo allí le era familiar, le era suyo. Su cuerpo, tenso hasta ese momento sin que él se percatara de aquello, se relajó automáticamente. Con paso lento y acompasado, se dirigía a su cuarto…

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- ¡Papá!

El moreno se abrazó a su padre como si no lo viese hacía mucho tiempo; el bolso que llevaba consigo cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Sintió los brazos del hombre rodeándolo y apretándolo suavemente, reconfortándolo. No se había dado cuenta cuán inseguro y desprotegido se había sentido lejos del hotel hasta ese momento.

\- Yuuri…¿estás bien, hijo?

\- S-Sí.- gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, odiándose a si mismo por preocupar a su padre con su constantes cambios de humor.

\- Eso espero, muchacho. ¿Por qué no vas a relajarte un poco? Date un baño en las termas, te harás bien, te noto tenso, muchacho.

Yuuri rió nervioso cuando su padre intentó flexionar sus hombros sin éxito. No sabía realmente si era necesaria una explicación a sus contracturas, le parecía que había sido vergonzosamente evidente el motivo de sus nervios y posterior huida. De repente, la causa de sus...recientes problemas afloró en su mente, asomándose como un sol naciente e incandescente. Deslumbrante y absolutamente destructivo.

Comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro de su padre, hacia los costados y hacia atrás en forma paranoica y de la manera más disimulada que podía, si es que estaba logrando que no se le notara la ansiedad. Se frotó un brazo, inquieto. Inspiró profundo varias veces, sintiendo apenas alguna esencia familiar, nada que fuese parecida a la de Víctor. Lo cual le decepcionó mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. No sabía qué demonios haría si en esos momentos lo tuviese cara a cara - probablemente, huir o por lo menos no afrontar la situación como el adulto que era - pero tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con su ausencia, hecho que no se esperaba.

Y la duda le asaltó.

¿Acaso se había cansado de esperarlo, se había cansado de su berrinche estúpido, y por fin había decidido seguir su camino? No tenía la más pálida idea de cómo era el tema de la competencia de patinaje a la que había ido a participar, pero le parecía que aún faltaba para eso. O se había equivocado, y ya se había marchado...o se había ido a otro hotel para no tener que soportar sus efluvios, en caso de que volviera.

\- Ve, yo llevaré tu equipaje.

\- No, papá...no es necesario…

\- No te preocupes. Ve y relájate.

* * *

Relajarse era básicamente lo que menos había conseguido en el agua caliente. La temperatura era agradable, los vapores condensados que había en el lugar de alguna manera habían ablandado un poco su cuerpo, pero la inactividad del baño, la soledad del lugar y el silencio reinante le permitía dar rienda suelta a su nuevo sentimiento de paranoia, provocándole un nudo en el estómago que no podía deshacer pese a que inventaba y elucubraba las mil y un excusas posibles para justificar en su fuero interno la ausencia del ruso.

Nudo que persistió mientras se dirigía con paso cansado hacia su dormitorio, en el segundo piso. Le sorprendió un poco percatarse de que el movimiento usual de la casa, en aquel sector apartada del hotel, era mucho menor del usual; se preguntó si su madre y su hermana habrían salido, o si ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que se hubiesen ido a la cama…

Uno sonido extraño lo alertó cuando terminó de subir las escaleras.

El corredor que daba a su habitación, el cual tenía que cruzar y luego doblar a la derecha para encontrarse con la puerta del dichoso recinto, estaba completamente en penumbras; como un eco siniestro, podía oír el ruido que producían las manecillas de un reloj que estaba colgando a unos escasos metros a su izquierda, en la pared. En un vano intento por percibir algo agrandó sus ojos y acomodó sus gafas, escudriñando. Ladeó el rostro y observó el rellano de la escalera, pobremente iluminado. La única luz allí provenía del piso inferior, pero el sonido estaba allí, en aquel pasillo.

Y el interruptor de la luz al final de éste.

Frunció el ceño, un tanto molesto. Comenzó a caminar dando tumbos en la oscuridad, chocándose una pequeña mesita ratona, una estantería pequeña e incluso la esquina del corredor, presa de unos nervios que no podía definir bien si eran producto de la incertidumbre que le provocaba aquel extraño sonido que ahora se oía con total intensidad.

Venía de la puerta de su habitación, a la derecha.

Con pánico pero deseando conocer el origen de aquello, manoteó por toda la pared a ciegas hasta que halló el bendito interruptor, accionándolo.

La visión que le otorgó la luz fue en parte alivio, en parte extrañeza.

Y un mal presentimiento se instaló férreo en su pecho. Una convicción, un entendimiento que hasta ese momento le había parecido demasiado complicado de comprender, y ahora, al ver a Makkachin, aquel hermoso perro rasguñando la puerta de su cuarto intentando ingresar en vano, resultaba tan sencillo que se sofocó al entender lo estúpido que había sido.

Lo fácil que se había dejado engañar.

El perro meneó la cola en señal de reconocimiento cuando Yuuri se aproximó a la puerta; ingresó sin demasiados preámbulos a su único refugio, seguido de cerca por el animal que intentaba llamar su atención mordisqueando la yukata del hotel que se había puesto de paso para cambiarse ya en su dormitorio.

El intenso y embriagante aroma de Víctor le perforó las fosas nasales, inundando toda conexión nerviosa entre su nariz y su cerebro, nublándolas; fue una especie de explosión en sus sentidos. Otra vez se vio golpeando la pared con los dedos intentando localizar el interruptor de la luz, un poco asfixiado.

Al hacerse la luz, pudo comprobar que el lugar seguía exactamente como recordaba haberlo dejado. Sólo con la diferencia de que ya poco había de su propio olor, y todo el lugar estaba inundado en la esencia de aquel Alfa invasor…

Un extraño sentimiento de desazón ocupó su pecho, oprimiéndolo. Se sentía invadido, ultrajado, la confianza que había depositado en su familia, rota. Sentía como si se hallara en una habitación cualquiera, no en su lugar, en su refugio, el único que tenía en el mundo entero...pero se había descubierto inspirando una y otra vez aquel efluvio de manera inconsciente…

Y maldito fuera. Sintió calor en la piel, en el rostro; el aire por alguna razón se volvió más pesado, espeso. Movió las piernas nerviosamente, y poco después se dio cuenta que lo hacía porque otra vez aquella cosa estaba fluyendo de su cuerpo sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

Gimió frustrado. Sin estar ahí, Víctor lo estaba volviendo loco sólo con su olor. Se mordió el labio, recordando sólo un poco el encuentro fortuito que habían tenido, el único.

Lo que le excitó y frustró aún más. Odiaba aquello del celo. Se preguntó si, por un momento, Víctor se hubiese fijado en él o él tendría aquellos pensamientos obsesivos hacia el ruso si aquella etapa hormonal anual estuviese lejos de cumplirse. Se preguntó, una vez más, si realmente tenían algo en común, si sus personalidades encajarían, se complementarían de alguna manera llegado el momento de conocerse y si, en ese caso, pudiese ocurrir algo más allá de lo físico.

La duda lo asaltaba una y otra vez, sin piedad. No sólo estaba el miedo instalado del celo próximo, la incertidumbre aún latente de un posible embarazo adelantado, el temor a aquello desconocido que se le presentaba con un Alfa cuando llegase el momento, y la inseguridad de no saber si realmente Víctor era la persona que inconscientemente había estado buscando, y si él lo era para el mayor…

Con la ansiedad que había despertado el recuerdo de la ausencia de Víctor sumado a sus nada tranquilizadores pensamientos y al hecho de que comenzaba a molestarle que aquel fluido extraño se deslizara por su cuerpo cada vez que se le ocurriese e incomodarle, toda la tensión acumulada aquel día cayó de repente sobre sus hombros. Se deshizo de la yukata y tal como había logrado salir del baño - hacía un calor infernal o era él, no lo sabía bien ya a esas alturas - se introdujo entre las sábanas, lugar donde recibió con mayor intensidad el aroma potente y masculino del Alfa, haciéndole enterrar el rostro en la almohada y suspirar, complacido.

Cansado como estaba y en un estado de ensueño, dejó las dudas, reproches e inseguridades atrás por un momento. Ya tendría tiempo de afrontarlos al día siguiente. Se concentró en aquel olor que ahora se percataba no sólo le provocaba aquellas reacciones corporales favorables para el Alfa, sino que ahora se le agregaba algo más; un dejo de tranquilidad, de familiaridad se había sumado, como si sentir su olor, marcando así su territorio, el único refugio que tenía, en vez de provocarle rechazo le diera seguridad…

Gimió entre dormido, complacido con su conclusión. Sonrió un poco cuando el sueño lo había vencido de tal manera que ya podía sentir las manos de Víctor sobre su cuerpo desnudo, acariciándolo bajo las…

Se sobresaltó, aún dormido. Se había quedado dormido de lado, y cuando quiso voltear no lo logró; un cuerpo más sólido que el suyo se lo impedía. Dentro de su agitada respiración, el perfume natural de Víctor lo inundó todo, haciéndole suspirar, complacido. Al oír su aceptación tácita, el mayor terminó rodeándolo enteramente con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, pegándose a su espalda.

\- Te extrañé.- susurró en aquel tono profundo e íntimo que Yuuri tanto había deseado oír esos días atrás. Lo sintió enterrar la nariz en su cuello, olfateando.- Tu aroma está cambiando...me está obnubilando, Yuuri…

\- Y el tuyo a mi.- rió suavemente el menor, sintiendo ahora como Víctor lamía y besaba sutilmente el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

No había nada de erótico en aquello, y Yuuri notó con agrado que sus intenciones eran estar con él, allí en su cama. Nada de sexo inesperado, salvaje. Sólo ellos dos. Y si bien aún le perturbaba un poco el hecho de que el ruso decidiera entrar a su habitación como se le diera la gana, sin ningún permiso y a cualquier hora, le gustaba que lo buscara así. Un calor recorrió su pecho al oír que le había extrañado.

\- Hay...Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber…

\- Yo quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Todo.- el tono posesivo no dejaba dudas de que hablaba en serio, y Yuuri se sentía extrañamente con el control de la situación. Intuía que Víctor parecía tener más necesidad de saber de él que él mismo.

\- Y yo...yo lo quiero todo, Víctor.

Bueno, lo había dicho.

Aquella frase que resumía todos sus pensamientos y deseos había salido de sus labios en forma impulsiva, celosa, irracional.

Y ahora iba a tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Sobre todo porque Víctor se había quedado en silencio tras oírlo.

* * *

 **Bueeno...que les parecio? xD**

 **1.- Quien quiere Otabek x Yurio? No me olvide de la pareja, pero me cuesta un poquito mas escribir sobre ellos xD**

 **2.- Victor lo querrá todo con Yuuri, tambien como el? Mmmm…**

 **3.- He estado pensando que esto del omegaverse es lo mio (?) Probablemente pronto saque otro con una tematica un poco mas salvaje, mas primitivo -se va volviendo loca de a poco-**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Dejenme saber que tal!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¡Qué! ¡Él lo prometió, me prometió que me ayudaría con la coreografía! Faltan 4 días, Yakov…¡Cuatro putos días!

El sonido de algo siendo lanzado e impactando contra los lockers se dejó oír en los largos y casi desiertos corredores del Ice Castle; era ya pasado el mediodía y la delegación rusa ya se estaba retirando por ese día, desplazados por las demás personas que ya pedían con insistencia la apertura de la pista de patinaje. Víctor no había hecho aparición, como de costumbre, y eso estaba comenzando a poner nerviosos a más de uno.

Podían confiar en las habilidades prácticamente innatas del pentacampeón del mundo, pero lo que tenía en vilo a todos era la gran distracción que parecía sufrir esos días, como si se hubiese olvidado por completo de que representaba a su país en un campeonato internacional, en un país extranjero.

Malditas hormonas.

\- ¡No me hables así! Yo soy tu representante y por ende tu entrenador, yo entrené a ese mocoso malagradecido y yo…

\- ¡Él lo prometió!

Otabek se hubiese reído en otra circunstancia del berrinche que estaba protagonizando el menor de la delegación rusa. Desde su puesto seguro en el corredor de los vestuarios, no tenía que siquiera acercarse a la puerta para oír el escándalo que se desarrollaba adentro y comprender la causa de ello. Conocía a Víctor Nikiforov, como todos los patinadores profesionales y no profesionales, pero nunca había tenido el placer de ser presentados personalmente. Parecía que le había prometido a ese chiquillo rubio que iba a ayudarlo con su coreografía…no quería sonar cruel, pero visto el caso, se había olvidado.

¿Eso era lo que provocaba el celo de un Omega? El moreno nunca lo había experimentado en persona porque siempre había sido reservado y se había cuidado de no frecuentar a personas que pudiesen perjudicar su entrenamiento, o en el peor de los casos, que le hiciesen cometer acciones de las que luego podría arrepentirse, como aquellas a las que aquel ruso había cedido.

Le pareció oír un hipido del otro lado.

Quizás estaba alucinando. No podía imaginarse a Yuri llorando. Menos por un capricho así. Le había visto patinando, le había visto realizar piruetas que él a esa edad jamás podría haber imaginado lograr, e incluso se había sentido levemente atraído por su danza hipnotizante, por lo que no podía concebir que estuviese preocupado o nervioso por temor a que algo no le saliera bien en su performance.

Se acercó un poco más a la puerta inconscientemente, oyendo como el mayor le hablaba en un tono cálido en un idioma que Otabek interpretó como ruso, porque no entendía nada. Sonrió al recordar que, de entre todos, aquel muchachito había sido el único que le había dirigido la palabra el primer día en el que había llegado, aunque fuese sólo para amenazarlo de que no intentara espiarlos, que ellos ganarían aunque supiese cada uno de sus movimientos en la pista.

Y sí que los había observado. Sobre todo a él, quien parecía una especie de cisne blanco con un orgullo demasiado elevado sobre el hielo, perfecto, impecable y soberbio. Pero había algo que opacaba su calor, su luz. Había una sombra en sus ojos, una preocupación que Otabek no era capaz de descifrar, y no entendía por qué, aquello le perturbaba. Quizás fuera eso que estaba oyendo ahora, a escondidas…

\- ¿Por qué, Yakov?

\- Porque es estúpido y se deja llevar por su instinto, ya verá cuando…

\- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué ese idiota del hotel y no yo?

Ahora sí que Otabek se había pegado a la puerta del vestuario.

No entendía por qué aquello despertaba en él un interés inusitado, como si fuese algo importante para él. Quizás porque aquella sombra de preocupación en los ojos cristalinos del ruso le habían dado qué pensar, y ahora tal vez estaba a punto de descubrir la razón de aquel misterio…

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le dio a entender que aquel hombre estaba anonadado o no conseguía dar con la respuesta correcta. ¿Acaso el verdadero interés de Yuri por Víctor era sentimental? No había podido estar demasiado cerca del menor, pero Otabek no había podido olfatear esencia alguna en él, por lo que no había podido definir su verdadero estado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un Beta ante la ausencia de un aroma que le indicara lo contrario, pero aquella comparación que acababa de hacer con alguien que él no conocía lo había descolocado un poco. ¿Acaso Víctor estaba con un Beta? Incluso en su ausencia, el moreno había podido percibir parte de su esencia en aquel complejo, demostrando el fuerte y penetrante olor de un Alfa, como él. Arrugó la nariz al recordar lo intenso que había sido el primer día que había llegado allí…

\- Porque ese idiota del hotel está por entrar en celo, y tú no.

\- ¿Y por qué eso no me pasa a mi?

\- Yuri, ¿por qué otra vez con esto?.- Otabek percibió alivio y hastío por partes iguales en la voz del entrenador ruso, confundiéndolo más.- Eres demasiado joven y vivimos en un clima demasiado frío. Sabes que las hormonas están más alborotadas en climas como éste, no…

\- Siento que nunca va a sucederme.

Creía entender qué era lo que le sucedía. Su cuerpo se relajó parcialmente, y se sorprendió a si mismo tenso hasta ese momento por temor a oír algo que no estaba preparado de alguna manera para escuchar. Yuri no estaba interesado en Víctor, no por lo menos en ese sentido tan personal. El menor era un Omega, y sentía envidia por aquella persona que nombraban, la cual estaba por entrar en su necesidad. Aquella que a Yuri parecía no llegarle, deprimiéndolo.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Tenía acaso 17 años?

Frunció el ceño, molesto con la situación. Lo había visto sonreír, reír y bromear con sus compañeros de delegación; le había visto emocionarse y tontear con cosas que había estado viendo en internet, e incluso lo había descubierto con un muñeco de felpa de un gato en el vestuario, días atrás. Claramente Yuri no tenía ni idea de las connotaciones que traía madurar sexualmente; estaba cegado por el deseo de ser mayor, de ser como los demás, de demostrar lo raro y exótico que podía ser siendo un Omega famoso…no entendía nada.

Quería privarse él mismo de las cosas buenas que estaba disfrutando ahora para pasar a una etapa que el mayor no estaba seguro estuviese preparado para vivir y adaptarse. Lo que le generaba una especie de sentimiento extraño y desconocido de querer protegerlo de aquello, de convertirse en una muralla que protegiera al rubio del mundo cruel con el que podía toparse…

Un ruido repentino lo alertó de que alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta. Se separó rápidamente, yendo hacia el final del corredor. Vio que Yakov salía del lugar farfullando algo extraño e ininteligible, azotando la puerta y desapareciendo en dirección contraria a su posición.

Y sus piernas se movieron solas, como si de un autómata se tratara. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, lo intuía, pero su cerebro, la parte racional de éste parecía haberse fugado de su cráneo en esos momentos. Al llegar a la puerta del bendito vestuario, ni siquiera golpeó.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- Puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Eh?

Otabek se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta ante la visión que aquel espacio reducido le regalaba. Yuri, pensando que ya se encontraba completamente sólo había comenzado a cambiarse de atuendo, tarea que había quedado a la mitad por su intromisión. No tenía pantalones puestos, y sus largas, esbeltas y níveas piernas estaban al descubierto, estiradas a cada lado de la banca donde el rubio se hallaba sentado; justo cuando lo había sorprendido estaba colocándose una camiseta, y ante su aparición había quedado con ambos brazos estirados hacia el techo, medio abdomen al descubierto. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y Otabek alcanzó a notar un leve rubor que bordeaba sus ojos húmedos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos sin emitir sonido, como si estuviesen impactados de la misma manera. A Otabek se le fueron un poco las ideas que habían estado rondando su mente momentos atrás…¿tenía menos de 18 años? ¿Realmente no había atravesado su primer celo aún?

Sintió calor en su cuerpo, en su rostro, y no sabía bien la verdadera causa de ello. Estaba avergonzado, sorprendido, confundido y…no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

Notó que el rubor en el rostro de Yuri se extendió aun más, logrando que aquella sensación cálida se extendiese por todo su cuerpo y le hiciese entrar en calor, pese al frío que allí hacía.

Bien, lo había prejuzgado. Quizás sí se había equivocado.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte, Yuri.

Repitió, pero esta vez su voz sonó un poco ronca y más profunda. Y quizás con otras intenciones.

* * *

\- Víctor, ya basta. Es la última vez…que…

\- ¿Qué?

Yuuri ladeó el rostro y lo observó con una mezcla de resignación, indignación y deseo que causó gracia a Víctor. Últimamente la mente y el cuerpo de Yuuri luchaban constantemente contra sus propias necesidades y era divertido para el ruso observar como a veces el menor pasaba de la necesidad al deber en segundos, desorientándolo como si su moral y responsabilidades se manejaran a través de un interruptor que se encendía en los momentos más inoportunos. Como ese.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Yuuri había regresado a su hogar; todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad en el hotel de aguas termales, con la sutil diferencia de que Víctor ya no intentaba ocultar su atracción por Yuuri, ni éste intentaba esconder el hecho de que el ruso dormía en su habitación todas las noches. Ambos habían alcanzado una especie de acuerdo tácito que superaba el deseo que se tenían en aquellos momentos hormonales, y Víctor se sentía satisfecho por el momento con ello.

Aunque no estaban pudiendo controlar muy bien los arranques hormonales, sobre todo él.

\- Basta.

Sintió un manotazo bastante fuerte sobre la mano que intentaba colarse por debajo de la camiseta de Yuuri, deteniendo sus movimientos. Se hallaban en la cocina de la familia, ahora deshabitada. Había logrado acorralar de espaldas a Yuuri contra la mesada, pese a la reticencia de éste; Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja como castigo, oyendo un suspiro contenido como respuesta.

\- Víctor, cualquiera puede entrar…si mi madre nos ve…

\- Será rápido, nadie vendrá…

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

Lo oyó farfullar y retorcerse cuando introdujo su otra mano libre en los pantalones de Yuuri, tanteando su trasero firme.

\- Tu tienes la culpa por ponerte ropa tan ajustada, Yuuri. Me provocas.

\- ¿Te provoco? Es un jersey viejo, Víctor…ya…¡suéltame!

\- Te marca demasiado esto.

Su mano se deslizó sin miramientos entre sus nalgas, percatándose de que el menor las apretaba en un intento por hacerlo desistir de sus intenciones. Un par de dedos fisgones se abrieron paso entre ellas, notando la humedad que albergaba aquel rincón de su intimidad que Víctor tanto ansiaba volver a explotar; oyó a Yuuri volver a suspirar aunque aun se resistía. Introdujo un dedo limpiamente en su interior, moviéndolo hacia todos lados, provocando que el moreno abriere las piernas en contra de su propia voluntad.

\- Aún estás dilatado desde hoy.- susurró contra su oído, intentando bajar los pantalones del otro tironeando hacia abajo desde su borde, sintiendo la resistencia que lograba Yuuri tirando del mismo hacia arriba.- No te resistas, será rápido, lo prometo.

\- No me gusta aquí, tan expuesto…

Tomó una de las manos de Yuuri y la posó contra su propia erección, por encima de sus propios pantalones de hilo. El japonés se aferró inconscientemente a ella, apretando suavemente, logrando que el ruso gimiera contra su oreja y que sus zamarreos se intensificaran en el intento ya desesperado por quitar aquello que le impedía un acceso completo al interior de su Omega…

\- Lo quieres dentro de ti, ¿verdad? Quieres sentirme llenándote, obligándote a abrir más las piernas para poder tenerme por completo en tu interior, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

\- Yo…

Sabía que estaba ganando la batalla cuando lo sintió reclinarse contra la mesada y dejó de forcejear con los pantalones. En el estado de descontrol hormonal que estaba viviendo el menor, las palabras sucias parecían surtir un efecto embriagante sobre ese lado de su instinto que cedía a todos los deseos de Víctor. Y sabía bien cómo utilizarlas.

Habían tenido sexo esa misma mañana, y la noche anterior, por lo que penetrarlo había sido algo prácticamente natural, sin preparación previa. Yuuri se arqueó, sujetándose de lo que podía cuando Víctor comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo sin piedad, chocándolo y empujándolo contra el mueble friccionando sus cuerpos. Apretó el cuerpo más delgado contra el suyo cuando sintió el orgasmo arroyándolo con todo, gimiendo por lo bajo.

Tuvo que cubrir la boca de Yuuri para que éste no alertara incluso a los clientes del hotel. Le encantaba provocar aquellos sonidos en el menor, pero la situación era un tanto…delicada en esos momentos.

\- Me descontrolas, ¿sabes? Yo no soy así.- dijo Yuuri como disculpándose en cuanto ambos estuvieron más o menos decentes una vez más. Víctor no podía dejar de abrazarlo, de aferrarlo contra su cuerpo de un modo un tanto asfixiante que a Yuuri no parecía disgustarle en lo absoluto. En esos momentos se había dedicado a rodear su cintura con ambos brazos y besarlo en la boca, el rostro y su cuello, toda piel que estuviese al descubierto.

\- Me encanta provocar todo eso en ti.

\- ¿Sí?

A Víctor le agradaba ver que el menor se dejaba ir en sus caricias y muestras de afecto un tanto posesivas, hecho que le había comenzado a preocupar un poco desde que había retornado. A lo que había comenzado como felicidad y confort por tenerlo otra vez a su lado y para colmo compartiendo el lecho, pronto se le había sumado un fuerte sentimiento de posesión y celos hacia todo lo que respirara cerca de Yuuri. Había intentado controlarse, sobre todo con la familia del menor, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente tenía que retirarse del salón en donde se hallaban, incluso contra su propia voluntad de dejar sólo al Omega.

No sabía si aquello era también algo hormonal porque nunca lo había vivido con nadie, y tampoco sabía si Yuuri no se molestaba por ello también por la cercanía de su celo, pero él no era así…

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?

\- Quedarme contigo.

\- Tienes que entrenar, Víctor.- Yuuri se deshizo un poco de su abrazo; interrumpió al ruso justo cuando comenzaba el descenso de sus labios desde su cuello hasta su clavícula.- La competencia es en un par de días.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedo dejarte. Es simplemente eso.

\- No me estás dejando.- rió nerviosamente Yuuri. Acarició sus níveos cabellos con suavidad mientras Víctor volvía a la carga.- Estaré aquí, esperándote.

\- También lo sé.

\- Eres un poco engreído a veces.

\- No me hagas repetirlo.

Lo oyó reír divertido y feliz entre sus brazos. Todo lo que un Alfa deseaba, tener un Omega con todas las necesidades cubiertas y feliz. Recordando lo que habían hablado la mañana siguiente a la que había retornado a su hogar, Yuuri le había confesado que quería atravesar un celo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, el primero junto a alguien que iba a vivir, y Víctor no era nadie para oponerse a ello, al contrario. Sólo que había cosas en las cuales no estaban coincidiendo y al mayor le preocupaba que fuesen un obstáculo para el futuro.

Y que aquella extraña pero creciente y potente posesión se convirtiera justo en su mayor problema.

* * *

 **Hola mis amores! Disculpen la demora, estoy realmente llena de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme!**

 **1.- Bien…he aquí el inicio del OtabekxYurio (¿?)**

 **2.- Para los que han preguntado…no, Yuuri no ha entrado en celo aún, y Víctor solo puede marcarlo en ese momento, aun falta…un poquito Xd**

 **3.- Antes de que surja la duda, no: Yurio no piensa en Victor como alguien con el que pueda estar, sino como…el piensa que si su celo esta próximo, Victor lo va a notar, y él se va a dar cuenta de eso xD pero no va a interferir, no conscientemente por lo menos…-sale corriendo.-**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Planea sad del bueno, no muerte ni nada en el fic, advierte.-**


	11. Chapter 11

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión, y quizás la cuarta o quinta que se auto convencía de que había hecho lo correcto en esos momentos, pese a que su subconsciente le recriminara a gritos que aquello no le estaba agradando. Para nada.

Ni a él, ni a Víctor.

Suspiró otra vez, un poco nervioso y ansioso. Yuuri volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared; tuvo que acomodarse los lentes porque le había costado enfocar por la distancia a la que se hallaba, y el frío parecía haberle nublado un poco el pensamiento.

El Ice Castle estaba más congelado que nunca. A muchos niveles.

Intentó concentrarse en los guantes que llevaba puestos, sentado en la tribuna, lo más cerca posible de la pista de patinaje. Apenas habían ingresado allí, la ola de frío casi había volteado a Yuuri. Esos últimos días se había percatado de que su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, pero como era verano y su medio interno había parecido alcanzar una temperatura similar a la del medio ambiente, no lo había notado. Hasta que había pasado de casi 35º a una temperatura cercana a los números negativos, y ahí la cosa se había complicado.

Víctor - quien parecía de repente malhumorado y violento, pese a que seguía siendo atento con él - había insistido en que se cubriese con todo lo que él mismo había llevado encima, dando como resultado a un Yuuri completamente abrigado con ropajes que le quedaban demasiado sueltas, y un Víctor en medio del hielo con sólo una camiseta de mangas largas.

Lo que había puesto más ansioso al ya de por si arrepentido Yuuri.

Volvió a suspirar, tembloroso. Seguía con frío. Quería convencerse de que aquello estaba bien; habían alcanzado la cumbre de la discusión con Víctor acerca de su ausencia en los entrenamientos esa misma tarde, y no supo si había sido su estallido en lágrimas o que había llegado al punto de amenazarlo con expulsarlo de su cama lo que había terminado de convencer a Víctor de ir a entrenar...con la condición de que el Omega fuese con él.

No quería faltar a la verdad; Yuuri se había auto arrastrado hacia la pista de patinaje porque sabía muy bien que ni bien Víctor saliera del hotel perdería toda la fuerza de su decisión de dar por finalizada su vagancia. Así que el menor había resuelto que la solución para que el Alfa pudiese entrenar y a la vez estar con él, era acompañarlo a aquel recinto gélido.

Lleno de gente.

Faltaban dos días para la competencia; ahora no sólo era la delegación rusa la que entrenaba allí, sino también otras dos más que Yuuri no reconocía. Se había puesto aquella colonia inhibidora encima, e incluso se había llevado otro frasco más sin abrir por si acaso...pero, por sexta vez, se estaba retractando de su convicción de que aquello había sido una buena idea.

Víctor estaba fallando.

No es que se estuviese equivocando en la coreografía o que en algún momento alguna pirueta le hubiese salido mal, pero Yuuri - que entendía poco y nada de patinaje sobre hielo - podía percatarse de pequeños errores al aterrizar o dentro de la misma rutina; a veces parecía no saber cómo seguía, y el Omega tardó en percatarse de que aquello no se debía a que no la recordara realmente, sino que se estaba distrayendo vigilándolo a él.

Quería que la tierra lo tragase, ahora mismo. Podía sentir la mirada de su entrenador, parecida a la de un bulldog francés acribillándolo con la mirada. Pero...si Yuuri no asistía, Victor no iba a ceder, y jamás hubiese llegado a entrenar, su presencia allí sí era un error, pero era inevitable…

\- Oye.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sal de aquí, estás arruinándolo.

Yuuri elevó su mirada hacia arriba; la sombra de la persona que le hablaba le cubría de los reflectores que allí había. Empalideció cuando se percató de que se trataba de aquel muchacho rubio que lo había fulminado con la mirada la vez anterior, mirada que aún persistía en sus ojos; lo observaba con un dejo de superioridad y desfachatez que a Yuuri incomodó y molestó por partes iguales.

\- Yo...

\- Déjalo, tiene que estar aquí.- una segunda voz, más grave y masculina se dejó oír detrás del mocoso. Un hombre moreno se acercó con expresión seria en el rostro, dirigiéndose al rubio.

\- Tú qué sabes. Apártate.

\- Yuri…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ahora sí, Yuuri se puso nervioso.

Victor se había acercado finalmente a ellos, atraído seguramente por la cercanía de los otros dos a quien consideraba ya "su" Omega. Yuuri vislumbró con horror una chispa de agresividad en sus ojos claros, y se espantó aún más al notar que también se hallaba en los ojos de aquel moreno que se había acercado en segundo lugar. El entendimiento le llegó demasiado tarde al cerebro.

\- Tu eres Otabek, ¿verdad?

Yuuri se puso de pie sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, e intentó fungir como una especie de escudo que separara a ambos Alfas de un posible enfrentamiento. El menor se acercó a Víctor sonriéndole, tocándole apenas el brazo; el albino desvió su mirada amenazante hacia Yuuri y automáticamente se suavizó, devolviéndole la sonrisa y pasándole un brazo posesivo por la delgada cintura del Omega, quien se vio atraído bruscamente hacia el cuerpo del otro, sonrojado y apenado por la situación que estaban viviendo. Porque su cuerpo en ebullición le estaba traicionando, y porque sabía que todos allí habían dejado de realizar sus actividades para observarlos.

El olor penetrante y casi asfixiante de Víctor perturbó las fosas nasales de Yuuri, quien frunció ceño y nariz, contrariado. No era el aroma fuerte pero atractivo al que el Alfa le tenía acostumbrado. Aquella no era la fragancia que inundaba su cama, sus sábanas, su habitación, su cuerpo luego de estar juntos.

Aquella esencia era picante, amarga, incluso ácida; incluso hizo estremecer a Yuuri, y no supo a ciencia cierta si se trataba de la intensidad de la misma, o de lo que creía significaba.

\- Así es.- la voz de aquel muchacho parecía molesta, a la defensiva. Parecía haberse percatado del cambio en el ambiente gracias al nuevo olor que circulaba.- Un gusto, Víctor.

\- El gusto es mío.- casi cortó el aludido. Yuuri se animó a elevar la vista de su pecho hacia su rostro, encontrándose con la frialdad en sus ojos, su quijada rígida, el ceño fruncido. Parecía realmente molesto.- Tú…

\- Víctor. Basta.

Hasta ese momento Yuuri no se había percatado de que estaba conteniendo el aire; le había estado costando respirar. La atmósfera se había cargado en segundos de tal manera que la voz cortante de su entrenador la había atravesado en dos, dividiendo a los presentes y sacándolos de su ensoñación pasajera. De repente, y como impelido por una fuerza nueva y poderosa, Yuuri quiso alejarse de Víctor.

Tuvo temor de él.

Pero no podía. Porque estaba duro, petrificado en su lugar, y porque la mano férrea del ruso lo atenazaba contra su cuerpo impidiéndole la huida; aquel aroma picante se había vuelto ponzoñoso, y el japonés llegó a la conclusión de que sus deseos de escape se debían a que aquella extraña situación habría terminado en una pelea física si aquel hombre, Yakov, no hubiese intervenido.

Víctor pareció reaccionar a la voz del hombre y aflojó un poco el agarre asfixiante sobre su cintura; Otabek pareció avergonzarse un poco de la situación, y quitándole importancia, hizo un comentario al chico ruso que Yuuri no alcanzó a oír, pero que hizo enfurecer a éste. El Omega suspiró, aliviado de que aquello no acabara en tragedia.

Pero preocupado por lo que acababa de vivir.

\- ¿Estás bien,Yuuri?.- la voz de Víctor había vuelto a la normalidad, profunda e íntima como él la recordaba. Se dejó relajar un poco por ella, intentando restarle importancia al incidente que no había llegado a ser.

\- ¡Víctor, no me ignores!¡Vuelve a entrenar, demonios!

\- Sí, sólo…

\- ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerlo, lo que sea.- el agarre se había fortalecido otra vez. Yuuri suspiró, observando por el rabillo del ojo como los otros dos se alejaban de la escena.

\- Sólo a ti.

\- Podemos arreglar eso, ahora mismo.

\- ¡Víctor!¡A entrenar!

Yuuri se odió a si mismo por su egoísmo. Lo que acababa de suceder no era sino una muestra más de lo que sucedía cuando un Omega estaba cerca de su estado de necesidad en un ambiente cerrado donde había más de un Alfa. El instinto territorial se imponía a la razón, y el ansia de matarse por dominar era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar. También el impulso del Alfa por cumplir cualquier capricho del Omega era algo de lo que Yuuri había oído hablar, pero que jamás había experimentado.

Y le gustaba. Ahora que el verdadero peligro de una confrontación real había pasado, Yuuri disfrutaba de saberse el culpable de aquellas reacciones tan desmedidas en Víctor, lo que le hacía feliz y aterraba a partes iguales. Por alguna razón, él había experimentado también un terror muy diferente que nada tenía que ver con la inminente contienda, sino que…

Miró a sus espaldas. Aquel chico rubio…¿qué era de Víctor? Sabía que eran del mismo equipo y que era toda una promesa del patinaje ruso - por lo que Pichit se había encargado de informarle - pero nada más. No sabía que clase de relación tenían o habían tenido antes de que ellos dos se conociesen en el hotel, ni tampoco…

No podía captar ningún aroma particular además del de Víctor, que saturaba sus fosas nasales. Había alcanzado a sentir el atisbo del aroma de aquel hombre moreno al que había reconocido instantáneamente como un Alfa, pero…

-Víctor, ¿quién es el chico rubio que se acaba de ir?

\- ¿Yuri?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Su nombre es Yuri.- Victor rió por su confusión.- Tiene tu nombre.

\- De…¿verdad?

\- Yuuri, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo, quieres que nos retiremos?

\- Víctor, por última vez, mocoso insolente, deja de tontear y…

\- Yakov, aguarda un momento, por favor.

Por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos Yuuri quiso alejarse de Víctor, ahora por razones muy diferentes. Y lo hizo. Se apartó suavemente de su abrazo protector, despertando la duda en el rostro pálido del Alfa.

\- No me siento bien. Regreso al hotel. No, termina de entrenar.- replicó al ver que iba a discutir.

\- Pero, Yuuri…

\- Nos vemos luego.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la salida de la pista. Se encerró en el primer baño que encontró, intentando tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas.

No podía ser tan estúpido e inseguro…¿qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso eran las hormonas las que le estaban jugando aquella mala pasada? Estaba por demás ciclotímico...primero le había temido a Víctor por su despliegue de salvajismo al toparse con otro Alfa que ni siquiera se había acercado a él, luego se había sentido halagado por ello, y luego…¿esto? ¿Ese miedo que había experimentado se debía a que...estaba celoso de aquel muchacho, que para colmo tenía su mismo nombre? Había olfateado bien, y no había sentido el aroma de un Omega…¿acaso era un Beta? ¿Por qué de repente había sentido aquella inseguridad tan marcada, como si temiera que...pudiese robarle a Víctor?

Algo parecido a la frustración y al enojo se instalaron en su pecho. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, con Víctor, con ese chiquillo. Bufó, también decepcionado. La insinuación del ruso, que había quedado inconclusa, también lo había dejado mal…

Respiró profundo. Víctor no lo había seguido. Intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, considerando lo cortante que había sido para que no lo hiciera, y el hecho de que su entrenador parecía a punto de estallar. No había podido, y él no lo había dejado.

No había peligro. Víctor tenía que entrenar, tenía que ganar. Aquel Yuri no representaba una amenaza porque no era un Omega, y él debía de estar tranquilo porque Víctor tampoco ocultaba su...relación con él, hecho que aún no habían terminado de formalizar.

Y su celo se acercaba. Peligrosamente.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Yuuri decidió volver al hotel como había dicho, un poco temeroso. No era bueno para un Omega cerca de su necesidad andar solo por las calles, debía apurarse…

* * *

\- ¿Realmente quieres provocar _eso_?

\- No, quiero decir, si. ¡Yo qué sé!

El Alfa observó los movimientos de Yuri con parsimoniosa concentración. Había algo en los movimientos y expresiones corporales del ruso que le hipnotizaban de una manera que no podía comprender.

Habían vuelto al hotel.

Yuri había vuelto al hotel, y Otabek le había seguido. Desde hacía un par de días algo había cambiado en la forma en la que el ruso le trataba; aquella insinuación completamente inesperada por parte del Alfa en el vestuario parecía haberle descolocado. Otabek se percató de ello luego de que Yuri le hubiese gritado histérico que saliera de allí. Había notado su sonrojo, la perplejidad y el temor en su rostro en segundos. No había sabido qué hacer, como Otabek esperaba que sucediera.

Y eso parecía haber encendido la chispa de la curiosidad en el Omega. Otabek no entendía aún por qué, luego de aquel incidente, se le había vuelto a acercar. Tampoco llegaba a entender muy bien por qué Yuri lo permitía. Pero se sentía bien, correcto, porque su atracción estaba controlada.

No había habido ninguna nueva posibilidad en la que su instinto hubiese respondido por su mente, y eso estaba bien. Otabek no quería abusar, no quería traspasar un límite que no quería atravesar con Yuri, aquel Omega aun inocente, ingenuo, inexperto...

Era una basura. No podía ocultarlo.

\- No puedo creer que Víctor esté así por ese estúpido. Yo soy más atractivo.- dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba vestido sobre su cama, enterrando el rostro en su almohada. Otabek se quedó en el rellano de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, olfateando apenas el aroma del rubio. Nada raro, nada hormonal. Bien.- ¿Qué haces? Entra.

\- Así está bien.

\- ¡Que entres!

Si aún no había madurado y ya tenía ese carácter…

Ingresó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Se quedó allí, parado en la mitad de la habitación del hotel sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Yuri lo miraba con tranquilidad, quizás estudiándolo también.

\- Siéntate.

\- No hay asientos, Yuri.

\- Aquí,en la cama.

Y sí, cuando Otabek se acercó y finalmente decidió sentarse a los pies de la cama, éste tuvo la certeza de que estaba cayendo en una trampa demasiado previsible y no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. Era como si fuese espectador de un tsunami que se acercaba velozmente hacia él, de pie, sin intentar huir, o sin importarle siquiera.

Se sentía protegido por la ausencia de efluvios hormonales en el lugar que pudiesen descontrolarlo, como había sucedido un rato atrás; se avergonzó nuevamente de si mismo. Aquel muchacho, aquel Omega, era propiedad de Víctor, él no lo conocía, no podía inmiscuirse…¿acababa de pensar que el muchacho era propiedad del Alfa, como si fuese un objeto?

Recordó vagamente el aroma que había alcanzado a percibir ni bien se había percatado de que el rubio estaba por iniciar una pelea con una persona inocente e incauta. Le había ingresado por las fosas nasales y había sido un golpe duro contra su cerebro. Se había olvidado por segundos de dónde se encontraba, de que había más personas a su alrededor, incluso se había olvidado de Yuri. Y se había atrevido a inspirar profundamente, hecho que, ahora que podía pensarlo con un poco más de calma, había sido seguramente lo que había provocado que Víctor se acercara en una clara posición de confrontación.

Poder apreciar aquel olor tan potente de un Omega en su ciclo le había afectado la mente. Y la entrepierna.

Suspiró, un poco preocupado. Siempre se había mantenido a raya de los Omegas, incluso los había esquivado...y en menos de 3 días ya estaba siguiendo a uno y se había topado con otro cercano a su necesidad...

\- Otabek.- la voz de Yuri, demasiado cercana para su posición, le descolocó.- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto.

No pudo sino gemir por la sorpresa. Yuri se había acercado, probablemente gateando sobre el colchón por la posición en la que ahora se hallaba - con ambas rodillas flexionadas sobre la cama y su cuerpo inclinado hacia él - y había descubierto el resultado de su reciente recuerdo.

Y no había dudado en hacérselo notar enseguida.

Se espantó de si mismo al darse cuenta de que había tenido una erección de sólo recordar aquel aroma dulce y penetrante del Omega de Víctor; pero más le afectó darse cuenta de que Yuri malinterpretó su respuesta corporal. Había posado una mano atrevida sobre su entrepierna despierta y sensible, provocando un leve onduleo sobre la palma blanca e ingenua.

Yuri pensaba que él mismo había provocado aquello.

\- Yuri…

\- Shh. Yakov se quedó en la pista.- susurró sobre su oído, y Otabek pudo apreciar el tono confidente y predispuesto en su voz.- Estamos solos.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, ya lo tenía a horcajadas sobre él.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea el haberlo seguido.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos! No, no he muerto! xD Como escribí en la caja de comentarios, he tenido una época un poco dificil y se me ha hecho IMPOSIBLE actualizar Dx recién ahora pude escribir esto como para arrancar nuevamente.

 **Voy a responder y a aclarar un par de cuestiones:**

 **1.- No, Yuuri aún no entró en su celo. Por ende, no está embarazado, y por ende, Víctor no lo marcó. En mi mente acalorada y loca eso sólo sucede una vez que entra en celo, y está aún en las preliminares.**

 **2.- El miedo de Víctor del capítulo anterior es justamente lo que pasó aquí. Está convirtiéndose en una persona que no es, y es todo provocado por una mezcla entre el estallido hormonal que sufre por Yuuri y el miedo a perderlo.**

 **3.- No, y antes de que digan algo xD Yuri no es un "regalado" con Otabek. Simplemente se siente feliz de que alguien lo reconozca como Omega, y está probando cositas con el primer Alfa despues de Victor que le generó confianza. That's all.**

 **Los otros fics los iré actualizando en estos días! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri ya comenzaba a fastidiarse. Divisó las puertas del hotel y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente y utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar y resguardarse del calor sofocante que hacía aquel día; no sabía si era su condición actual o que realmente estaban ante las puertas del infierno pero le había bajado la presión y sentía el cuerpo adormilado, la mente un poco nublada. Estaba sudando a mares y para colmo aquella humedad ya recurrente y familiar le hacía sentir sucio, incómodo. Lo primero que haría para aclararse sería darse una ducha fría; enfriarse la cabeza seguramente le hacía falta para pensar con más claridad algunas cosas.

Ingresó a su hogar con una sensación de cansancio mental y decepción que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Ahora, lejos de Víctor, podía ver las cosas de otra manera, con un dejo de realidad que comenzaba a avergonzarlo conforme comenzaba a recorrer los corredores vacíos de su casa.

Era cierto que había tenido una conexión casi instantánea con el ruso; pese a ser de países diferentes y no compartir ninguna actividad o gusto en común que el japonés conociera, la química había surgido, y Yuuri quería creer - intentaba convencerse - de que era algo más que hormonal. Si desechaba la cuestión obvia de su celo próximo y todo lo que eso conllevaba, al moreno comenzaron a atacarlo dudas que ya se venían formulando, ahora con mayor potencia e inclemencia. Si sus hormonas no estuviesen alborotadas y conociese a Víctor bajo otro tipo de circunstancias, probablemente hubiesen tenido algún tipo de contacto amistoso e incluso algunos roces, por qué no. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era si aquellos pensamientos de familiaridad, deseo y sentimientos de pertenencia que tenìa para con el ruso y que éste parecía poseer hacia él podrían mantenerse a lo largo del tiempo en una relación duradera y sólida que fuese constructiva para ambos…

 **¿A quién quería engañar?**

Había llegado al corredor que conducía a su habitación; como si de un manto invisible se tratara, el aroma penetrante de Víctor comenzaba a expandirse desde la puerta de su cuarto hacia el pasillo, quizás como una clara advertencia de posesividad, tal vez porque fuese incontenible y algo natural que ocurriera independientemente de los deseos del albino. Frenó su caminata en seco, indeciso. Frunció el ceño, otra vez notando aquella sensación de frustración y decepción aflorando a su mente obnubilada por el calor. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del efluvio antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar otra vez.

No estaba pensando con claridad las cosas, no estaba teniendo un enfoque adulto y responsable. Víctor nunca se hubiese fijado en él de no haber sido porque las circunstancias justas se habían dado en el momento preciso, pero ¿aquello era realmente suficiente para iniciar una relación seria?¿Víctor tendría aquello en mente, o era sólo un juego más?

No podía engañarse. Eran de países diferentes con ocupaciones diferentes. Yuuri no era más que un Omega del montón que Víctor había conocido y conocería a lo largo de su vida de patinador profesional, y por qué no admitirlo aunque fuese solo para èl...Víctor era otro Alfa más del montón. Había demasiados, y todos dispuestos a…

Agitó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. No era un niño ni una persona tan débil como para pensar que cualquiera podía hacerle cualquier cosa. Víctor estaba allí con él por decisión propia y porque él lo había permitido. Seguramente estaba desorientado porque era la primera vez que su celo transcurría a la par de un Alfa…

Pero aquella sensación de inseguridad y desconfianza que habían aparecido por escasos segundos en el Ice Castle cuando aquel chico rubio con su nombre se había presentado como una amenaza seguían allí, presentes y más palpables que nunca. No es que temiera por Yuri en particular o considerara realmente que iba a intentar "robarle a Víctor" - sobre todo porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era un Alfa,Beta u Omega - sino porque él no quería ni podía ser así. No podía tener constantemente la incertidumbre de que Víctor metiese la pata con cualquier ser humano que se le cruzara por el camino y tampoco era justo para el ruso que Yuuri dudase tanto de èl, y eso se debía a que prácticamente no lo conocía.

No sabía nada acerca de su familia, de sus amistades, de parejas anteriores o siquiera si tenía una actualmente. Aquel pensamiento le heló la sangre. No, no podía desconfiar tanto de Víctor. Recordó la posesividad con la que se manejaba hacia él, el tiempo que compartían juntos y las palabras de cariño que le profesaba. Si estuviese con alguien más ya habría notado algún indicio, algo fuera de lugar.

No, el problema estaba en su mente, en su inexperiencia y necesidad de seguridad y solidez. Víctor no le era infiel y probablemente nunca lo sería, pero para Yuuri el pensamiento era insuficiente. Necesitaba hechos concretos, sacrificios.

Pero el celo se aproximaba rápidamente a una velocidad que comenzaba a asustarle; iba a tener que contactarse con Pichit para que le ayudase a hacer los cálculos nuevamente y no encontrarse con una sorpresa de la cual fuese a arrepentirse después…

—Yuuri.

—¿Eh?¿Mamá?

Casi cae hacia atrás por las escaleras al oír la voz suave de su madre proveniente del piso inferior. En sus cavilaciones se hacía ido alejando paulatinamente de su habitación en reversa, y cuando se sobresaltó ya tenía un pie en el primer escalón. Volteó, sorprendido y abochornado por ser descubierto en aquella actitud.

—Hijo, ¿vienes sólo?¿podemos hablar tú y yo, por favor?

—Claro.

Tardó varios segundos en responder porque no se la veía venir. Un poco azorado bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que había sido un completo tonto. Sus padres y su hermana habían visto al ruso rondándolo y durmiendo con él aquellos días, y probablemente alguno ya había notado el cambio en su aroma — o por lo menos en el de Víctor, que era más fuerte—. ¿En qué mente cabría no pensar que su familia iba a preocuparse por semejante cambio de actitud? Incluso se sentía apenado. Se estaba comportando como un irresponsable, exhibiéndose de aquella manera tan osada frente a sus padres…

Estaba claro que su madre quería regañarlo, cuanto menos platicar con él sobre el tema. Al recordar la obscenidad de los actos que practicaba con el ruso tuvo que agachar la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con su progenitora una vez que la hubo alcanzado ya al pie de las escaleras. La mujer le sonreía afablemente, pero Yuuri percibió un dejo de preocupación en su ceño.

 **Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de aquella charla.**

* * *

—Yuri…

—¿Sí?

Otabek percibió el tacto suave y a la vez ínfimamente inseguro de las manos del rubio sobre su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros. Aunque había sido sutil, era lo suficientemente estimulante para su cuerpo en aquellos momentos excitado; le generaba remordimiento que aquella reacción física se hubiese debido al aroma penetrante y dulzón de otro Omega que no conocía, pero tampoco podía negar que tener a Yuri sobre él en una cama era tentador y sugerente.

Su erección pulsó contra sus pantalones apretados cuando el menor se dejó caer en todo su paso sobre él, contra su pelvis. E incluso se refregó contra él, el mocos indecente y atrevido. Instintivamente llevó las manos a las caderas delgadas de Yuri para obligarlo a repetir el movimiento, acto que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el Omega que a Otabek no le pasó desapercibido.

Era cierto que no había madurado del todo y que su cuerpo había reaccionado a otro efluvio, pero no podía dejar de admitir que el ruso era jodidamente atractivo y estimulante. El sentimiento de protección se mezcló con el de posesión; no quería que nadie que no fuese él se acercara a Yuri, que nadie se atreviera a siquiera mirarlo con otros ojos. El moreno seguía en su actitud férrea de no profanar al ruso en tanto y en cuanto éste no demostrara verdaderas actitudes de Omega, simple y llanamente porque no quería que Yuri se preocupara aún por ese tipo de actitudes, sabiendo que luego la tendría más complicada. Pero se la estaba haciendo difícil…

Sus bocas hicieron contacto y por un momento Otabek quiso mandar toda su determinación al carajo. Sus labios eran suaves, trémulos e inexpertos contra los suyos; sólo ejercían presión en un intento porque él mismo continuara el beso y en ese momento. se halló ante un dilema: si cortaba todo allí mismo, Yuri se frustraría y probablemente le guardaría un rencor milenario que no sabía cómo solucionar después, pero si continuaba iba a echar por tierra todo lo que había planificado para el bienestar físico de Yuri y su salud mental.

Como si de una súplica muda se tratara, el rubio restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo exigiendo atención, y una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en el cerebro atontado del moreno. En su alienación mental distinguió un vericueto por donde podía safar de la culpa: él quería preservar la adolescencia de Yuri lo más aislada posible de todo lo que iba a depararle el futuro cuando al fin madurara emocionalmente, y eso incluía el sexo. No quería corromperlo, no quería abusar de su necesidad de atención y deseos de experimentar porque sabía que aquello era sólo una pequeña etapa que el rubio estaba viviendo.

Pero sí podía ayudarlo a sacarse la calentura que tenía en aquel momento sin que resultase herido en el proceso.

Bruscamente cambió los tantos de la situación, ahora ya con una nueva determinación que no le generaba remordimientos morales; Yuri, sorprendido, intentó protestar cuando el moreno le dio vuelta rápidamente contra el colchón de la cama, aplastándolo con su peso, pero al sentirlo invadir su espacio personal cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas sólo se le escapó un suspiro lastimero. Otabek capturó sus labios con presteza y ansiedad, devorándolos y arrollando al inexperto rubio en la marcha. Una mano grande y fisgona, de dedos largos y fuertes, se introdujo por debajo de la playera del menor y acarició su espalda, apretó su piel, atrajo a Yuri contra su cuerpo al tiempo que abandonaba su boca y se disponía a abrasar su cuello, su clavícula. Su otra mano, en cambio, se deslizó hacia el sur, bordeando el límite de sus pantalones.

—Otabek...tú...maldito…

—¿Estás asustado?.— susurró contra su piel caliente. El moreno ya no sabía si era realmente una pregunta hacia el ruso, o una declaración de lo que a él mismo le sucedía en esos momentos.

—Claro que no…

Y con esas palabras Otabek comprendió que tenía el acceso al cielo en apenas un movimiento de su mano; oyó a Yuri intentar contener un gemido de sorpresa mezclada con deseo y ansiedad cuando sus dedos largos se introdujeron directamente por debajo de toda tela, de lleno hacia su piel. A Otabek no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento de rechazo que había realizado Yuri, quizás sin darse cuenta; cuando su mano había hecho contacto con su erección suave y palpitante pretendió cerrar las piernas en un acto instintivo, pero había sido débil y casi desapercibido de no ser porque el mayor evaluaba todos sus movimientos en busca de una excusa coherente para detener aquello, porque èl ya no la hallaba.

Rodeó su miembro firmemente y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, torturándolo. Otabek evaluaba cada uno de los gestos del rubio, desde su sonrojo creciente hasta su ceño fruncido y su labio aprisionado entre sus dientes en un intento por contener los sonidos sensuales y tímidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca; no se resistía, pero había adquirido una actitud completamente pasiva que al kazajo no le pasó inadvertida. O no sabía bien cómo actuar, o estaba demasiado abochornado para hacerlo y para tomar algún tipo de iniciativa, y al moreno aquello le sonó a sana y feliz inexperiencia. Al menos podía confirmar que él era el primero en tocar aquella piel tersa e ingenua y por algún motivo, el sólo pensamiento lo enardeció al punto de nublarle el juicio.

 **Yuri era suyo. Era el primero en su vida, e iba a asegurarse de ser el único.**

Frotó su miembro con mayor ansiedad y premura, aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento ascendente y descendente; Yuri poco a poco se fue relajando, entregándose al placer que sus atenciones le generaban, y conforme fue perdiendo las inhibiciones abrió sus piernas de par en par, permitiéndole a Otabek acomodarse cómodamente entre ellas; la ropa molestaba, no le dejaba maniobrar con libertad, y el roce entre ellos se volvió más dificultoso conforme Yuri le exigía mayor contacto, más velocidad.

Cazó sus labios nuevamente mientras su otra mano libre se deslizaba también hacia el sur por debajo de sus ropas, acariciando su trasero firme y delicado. Yuri ahora rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos apresándolo, impidiéndole una huida que él no deseaba; sus caderas se contonearon contra su cuerpo y no pudo evitar un suspiro placentero escapar de sus labios cuando rozó su propia erección, también necesitada de atención. Oyó la risita traviesa del rubio contra su boca y acto seguido, una mano fisgona abandonó su nuca para apretar su entrepierna osadamente sobre la ropa, nublándole un poco el control escaso que ya tenía.

La habitación se caldeó y llenó de sus gemidos contenidos, de suspiros y palabras sueltas sin sentido, mientras ambos competían por obtener mayor roce; Otabek se percató de que la respiración de Yuri se aceleraba, que su rostro y cuerpo se cubría de una pequeña capa de sudor y de que su cuerpo se retorcía impaciente debajo del suyo. Estaba tan excitado que los movimientos de su mano estaban descoordinados y habían aumentado rápidamente de velocidad, enloqueciendo al mayor. Ambos estaban cerca y Otabek no podía esperar para ver el rostro en éxtasis del rubio…

Regalo que le fue concedido plenamente momentos después. Yuri se aferró a su hombro con la única mano libre que le quedaba y soltó uno, dos...no sabía cuántos quejidos de placer, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de regocijo pleno y sus ojos se abrieron, cristalinos, sólo para hacer contacto con la mirada castaña de Otabek.

Y semejante visión fue suficiente para que èl también lograra liberarse en su mano sin tapujos. Ambos terminaron con sus respiraciones agitadas, irregulares. Otabek depositó suaves besos en el rostro y labios del menor apartándole un mechón de cabello rubio desordenado de su rostro. La sonrisa satisfecha, sincera y carente de dobles intenciones enterneció al kazajo. Un leve rubor aún cubría su rostro cuando Otabek finalmente se apartó para poder darle espacio y asearse.

—Eso estuvo fantástico. Mucho mejor que cuando lo hago sólo...ah...bueno, estuvo bien.- Otabek no hizo contacto visual con Yuri e intentó por todos los medios que en su rostro no se asomara ninguna expresión que delatara la gracia que le hacía su constante contradicción.- ¿Cuándo repetimos?

—Yuri, tranquilízate. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un doble sentido de añoranza y fidelidad que difícilmente Yuri pudiese entender aún. Estaba completamente prendado de ese mocoso, e iba a asegurarse de que se enamorara de él, no sólo por el sexo, sino también por quién era él como Alfa.

* * *

—Victor.

—Ahora no, Yakov. Tengo que repasar la coreografía un poco más, es todo. Lo haré ahora.

—No, no es eso. Vitya...siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Víctor volteó a ver a su entrenador de toda la vida. Le vio sentarse en uno de los asientos de las gradas extenuado, y la expresión cansada y pensativa de su rostro alertó un poco al ruso. Iba a refutar su invitación para poder terminar el entrenamiento y así poder retornar al hotel junto a Yuuri, pero supo con sólo mirar los ojos del mayor que aquello no podía esperar.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él, suspirando. Pese al frío del lugar estaba sudando y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentirse pesado; hacía ya 4 horas que estaba entrenando sin detenerse y eso, sumado a la preocupación que le generaba saber que Yuuri se había retirado en malos términos del Ice Castle lo tenían un poco irritado.

—Dime.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, muchacho? Y hablo en serio.

Víctor decidió tomarse su pregunta en serio. Sus objetivos habían sido desde un principio representar a Rusia en aquella competencia y seguir superándose a sí mismo como patinador profesional; sus propósitos no habían cambiado, pero sí se habían agregado otros. Conocer a Yuuri había sido una explosión para su mente, había puesto de cabeza su vida rutinaria y solitaria y modificado su esquema de vida; por primera vez en mucho tiempo - si es que lo había hecho alguna vez seriamente - se estaba planteando la posibilidad de formalizar una relación estable y, por qué no, de formar una familia. Siempre había esquivado ese tipo de responsabilidades porque no las consideraba necesarias en su vida, más porque la mayoría de los Beta y Omega que se le habían acercado habían sido superficiales para su vida, no habían motivado ningún cambio de conducta o de pensamiento. Pero Yuuri había sido diferente: allí, sin resaltar más de lo necesario, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin intereses nefastos y con una ingenuidad que había sorprendido al mayor, lo había conquistado completamente, y estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con las hormonas próximas al celo. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, se estaba comportando como un Alfa estúpido y territorial con el japonés, pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se sentía lleno de vida, entusiasmado y dispuesto a realizar sacrificios por otra persona, por la felicidad de ambos. Y Víctor no le encontraba otro nombre para denominar aquello que no fuese amor.

—Pretendo ser feliz, Yakov. ¿Pido demasiado?

—En tus condiciones actuales, sí. Porque no estás hablando del patinaje, sino de ese muchachito, ¿verdad?

—Así es.— un extraño silencio se extendió entre ellos. Yakov suspiró, resignado.

—Mira. No voy a decirte que ésto es pasajero por sus hormonas o alguna de esas tonterías porque es algo que tienes que darte cuenta tú sólo. Pero si vas en serio, si realmente piensas ser responsable y quieres hacer las cosas bien, vas a tener que cambiar un poco de actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres?— ahora sí Víctor estaba un poco perdido con el discurso de su entrenador. Tenía toda su atención en el tema.

—Un Omega necesita seguridad, Vitya. No sólo necesita que te metas en su cama y te comportes como un maldito paranoico a su alrededor. Además de su condición, también es una persona, un ser humano como tú, como yo. Necesita datos, hechos concretos, situaciones sólidas que le hagan pensar que esto realmente va en serio.

—¿Yuuri te ha dicho algo?

—Ahí vas con ese tonito prepotente, maldito infeliz.

Víctor tragó saliva, conteniendose. La ansiedad por su opinión lo había dejado llevarse. Yakov también se contuvo para no seguir insultándolo.

—No, nunca crucé palabras con él ni me importa. Te estoy diciendo lo obvio y que tú no estás pudiendo ver, y va a hacer que lo pierdas, muchacho.- suspiró otra vez y colocó una mano en su hombro en forma paternal.- Te veo feliz, Vitya. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía esas energías y ese brillo en tus ojos. Y no quiero que los pierdas otra vez.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Controlarte. Ir despacio. Demostrarle que no estás con él sólo por su celo y ya. Y entrenar, maldición. Que él vea que puedes con esto, que él es importante pero que no te afecta negativamente, estúpido.

—Gracias, Yakov. Pero no estoy entrenando porque no me estás dejando.

Tuvo que apartarse antes de recibir el golpe; se rió por la actitud violenta del hombre, pero sopesó sus palabras con la seriedad que requería. Tenía razón, tenía que convertirse en alguien confiable y seguro para Yuuri.

 **Iba a demostrarle realmente que lo amaba.**

* * *

 **Ok…**

 **Perdón! Mil veces perdón!Lamento la terrorífica demora xD**

 **Bueno, esto se pone serio para todos, me parece xDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
